Curse of Twins
by kittygrl101
Summary: When a girl finds out that she really isn't who she thinks she is, it leads to a world of myth and legends, along with a legendary twin brother she never knew she had. When said brother starts acting strange and goes missing it's up to her, her best friend, and a very book smart satyr to save him. (This is the story of how Percy Jackson goes missing and ends up at Camp Jupiter.)
1. The Day Everything Changed

**Hello, fellow demigods. This is my first fanfiction ever! Please be nice. I hope you like it. **

**I do not own Percy Jackson.**

* * *

><p>Hi, my name is Blaise Thompson. Or at least that's what I thought. I've lived in middle of nowhere, Florida all my life with my parents, at least I thought so anyway.<p>

The day I started to learn the truth, started out like any other. I was in my last class of the last day of school in my sophomore year of high school struggling against my dyslexia to read my English final, when I get a text from my best friend James asking to stay over tonight.

This was a normal occurrence these days, he was having a lot of trouble at home and couldn't stand being there.

I texted him back, "Sure. Come in the usual way."

The usual meant coming in the window so, my parents wouldn't know. Not that they would care.

James was like my little brother that I chose to have. We have known each other since I was in 1st grade and he was in kindergarten.

He texted back "See you at 10".

I finish my exam as the bell rings. I'm up and handing my paper in and out the door in two seconds. I guess my ADHD was running wild that day. I get home and go straight to my room to avoid conflict with my parents. Ugh….

* * *

><p>Later, James opens up the window still in the same clothes as I saw him at school in.<p>

"Did you even go home?" I asked him.

"And deal with mom's abusive boyfriend? No thanks."

He went to my dresser and pulled out his pillow and blanket out of the bottom drawer then laid down in his usual spot on the floor.

He talked about our terrible parents and how we were going to run away when we get older.

"Let's run away to the beach. You know how much I love it there."

He said "Why haven't you tried out for the swim team yet?"

"It costs too much money and the 'rents would complain and tell me to forget it"

We started to doze off. Soon we were both asleep.

* * *

><p>The next morning, I woke up to James climbing out the window. I roll over and look at the clock. It's just about 7 o'clock and the sun was up.<p>

I got up and looked out the window. I see James walking a little ways down the road and I see this huge dog a little ways behind him.

I call out to him but he doesn't hear me. I hurry to get changed and I run out the door. I catch up to them in a few minutes a few streets down.

I see the monster dog on top of him trying rip out James' throat. Adrenaline pulsing through my veins and out of instinct I pull back my arm as if I'm in archery class. This bow appears and looks as if it's made out of sunlight and shoots the beast with a light arrow.

The monster turns to ashes and I run to James who's ripped up and bleeding. A thought ran through my head to get him to water and I look around and I see a pool.

I half carry, half drag James to the pool and jump in the shallow end. I pull him in after me I watched as the water flowed from my arms to my hands to his wounds closing them up and healing them. I pull him out of the pool and lay him in my lap.

He starts to wake up. I make s sigh of relief.

"What happened?" He said.

"There was this monster hound chasing after you and it attacked you." I thought about how crazy I sounded. "What the hell was that thing?" I say to myself.

And out of nowhere we hear a male voice say "That my dear demigods, was a Hell Hound and not the last one you'll see if I don't get you to camp now."

"Wait what did mean demigods? Like from mythology class?"

The short man dressed in a trench coat and hat says "Exactly."

As he says that he looks above my head in awe. I look up and there's a giant green pitchfork above my head. The man looks at me again.

"That's not possible! I must take you to Camp Half-Blood immediately!"

"Wait I'm not going anywhere until I know what's going on! Especially not with someone I don't even know!"

The man looks at me and takes off his coat and reveals furry legs that end in goat hooves. My jaw drops.

"You and James here are both demigods. I already knew about James here and was tracking him to take him to camp when this mess happened."

"You saw the Hell Hound attacking him and you didn't help him!"' I screamed at him full of rage.

"I was about to reveal myself when you showed up to save the day. Now will you come with me? It's not safe for you outside of camp."

I was about to scream at him that he was crazy but, suddenly James got up and told the half goat. "Can we get some stuff first and Blaise has a family that'll worry about her so I don't think she can just leave."

I said "Right, you can't just kidnap kids and expect everything to be okay. Plus we don't even know your name."

The half goat finally said "My name is Thomas. I am a protector of demigods from Camp Half-Blood, a safe place for young half-bloods or demigods."

* * *

><p><strong>Well, there's the first chapter. I promise Percy is coming!<strong>

**I'd love to hear what you think. **


	2. I'm Adopted?

**Here's Chapter 2. Enjoy!**

**I do not own Percy Jackson.**

* * *

><p>Since we weren't far from James' house, we decided to go there first to grab his things. We went up to the door of James' rundown trailer.<p>

I always thought that James' didn't belong in a place like this. He's bright, easy-going, and always reminded me of a surfer. He looked like he belong in some beach house in Daytona, not some trailer park in the middle of nowhere. Maybe that's why I always hung out with him, he reminded me of the beach which I loved but never went to.

A few minutes after we knocked, James' mother answered. Unlike James' sandy hair, his mother had brown hair and at the moment it was in a bun and she was dressed in a robe. I thought she was going to scream at James for not coming home but instead she saw Thomas.

"Is it time for him to go?" She said sadly to Thomas.

Thomas nodded. "They know about him now."

She sighed and looked at James. "Go get your stuff."

James looked somewhat shocked but listened. As he went past his mother in the doorway, she grabbed him and pulled him into a hug. I had never seen her give James the time of day unless he messed up so, this sudden affection was surprising. She finally let go and he went deeper into the trailer.

I could hear him walking through out the trailer. I knew this was for show though. I knew he always had a bag packed to leave at a moment's notice, we both did.

He came back out with a blue camping bag full of his small amount of personal belongings. James' mother had tears in her eyes as we walked away down the street.

* * *

><p>I looked at Thomas and asked the question that had been bothering me.<p>

"Hey, how did she know you were coming?"

"She knew James' father was a god and he explained to her that this would happen when he got older. Although usually it happens earlier around twelve years old."

"Wait. James' Dad is a Greek god?"

"Yeah, that's what demigod means. Do you even pay attention to what you're hearing?"

"Well, excuse me for trying to understand what in the world is exactly going on." I thought about everything that's happening. I realized that James is leaving.

"So, that means I'm never going to see James again." I looked back at James who was walking behind us.

"No, you're coming too." Thomas told me.

"But I'm not a demigod. Neither of my parents are gods. My dad is a dentist and my mom is a teacher."

"Hmm… Then it seems they are not your real parents because you in fact a demigod and by the smell of you a strong one. Do you think normal people can pull a bow out of thin air and heal people with water?" I thought about that and decide he was probably right even though it was crazy.

"Well, if I am adopted it would make a lot of sense. I look so different from them but I just thought it was genes from more distant family."

James caught up to us and overheard what I said. "I thought you knew."

"Knew what?" I asked him confused.

"That you're adopted. I overheard them talking one night after you had fallen asleep."

"What did they say?"

"They were complaining about you as usual and…" He looked sort of worried that he might upset me.

"And…?"

"They said they wished the adoption agency would take you back but the agency seemed as if it never even existed." James continued hesitantly because he didn't want to hurt my feelings.

It didn't faze me at all. I've been hearing worse things all my life. "I wonder who my real parents are then. Why did they leave me?"

* * *

><p>We walked in silence until we reached my front door and knocked. Unlike James' mother, my mom and dad both answered the door and started yelling at me.<p>

"Where the hell have you been? You know we've been waiting on you for breakfast for the last hour! You we have work to get to!" I cringed at the yelling. They looked at the three of us and saw James.

"Oh, you've been with this trash. That explains it all. Go to your room and-"

They were interrupted by a beautiful melody which made me think that James had pulled out one of his instruments but it was Thomas. The longer he played the more my adoptive parents seemed to slip into a trance.

He stopped and started to speak. "Your daughter Blaise has been accepted to a prestigious year-round boarding school for gifted children in New York. I am here to pick her up."

A few minutes passed of him explaining in great detail of his lie and then they awoke from their trance. "Well, Blaise don't keep the nice gentleman waiting. Go get your stuff."

_How did he do that?_ I thought as I walked in the house and went into my room. I looked around my room and grabbed a few things knowing that I wasn't coming back. I heard a meow coming from my bed as I was grabbing my purple camping back from my closet.

I realized I couldn't leave my favorite thing in the world. I hope this camp allowed pets because I am bringing one. I turned and looked my cat Lucas. I've had him forever and my adoptive parents hated him and I always threaten to skin him. I knew if I left him, they would give him away or worse. I picked him up along with my bag and walked out of the prison that's held me for the last sixteen years.

When I walked out and Thomas saw Lucas, he started to say no but I gave him a look that could murder someone if I look at them long enough. He sighed and I mumbled goodbye to my parents who looked so excited to be rid of me.

* * *

><p>We walked down my street, which ended in the woods, Lucas walking along side us. We went into the woods and I remembered all the times James and I had played in them. We passed an old fort we had made in middle school to play knights and dragons in.<p>

We soon got to a clearing where two horse with giant wings were standing. One was black as midnight, the other was like coffee with lots a creamer in it and a dark brown mane that almost matched my hair. I walked up to the coffee colored one and started to pet her.

"Hello princess."

"Whoa who said that?"

I looked at James and Thomas. "Did one of you call me princess?"

They shook their heads. "It was me, princess." It came from the horse.

"You can talk?"

"Only to you, princess. They can't hear me." Whoa, I must be crazy, a talking horse.

"Will you claim me, princess?"

"Claim you?"

"Yes. Name me, brush me, and take care of me? I have no owner."

"Umm… sure. I'll name you Sasha." The horse nuzzled at my cheek.

"Well, it seems you have been given a gift." Thomas said behind me.

"Yeah, I can talk to horses. That'll come in handy." I said sarcastically.

"Hey, you never know but, now that you've claimed her for your own she'll come when and wherever you call for her."

_Hmm.. Maybe that could be useful, _I thought to myself_._

Thomas and James tried to get on the black horse, which Sasha told me is named Blackjack, but the horse was not happy about it.

"He's just angry that his owner is out on a quest without him." Sasha told me.

I walked over to Blackjack. "Hey buddy. It's ok. Your owner will be fine and back before you know it but, if we don't go to camp you won't see him. So, let's work together. You take us to camp and you can see your owner."

The horse snorted but didn't argue with me. He let Thomas and James get on him. I got onto Sasha and Lucas jumped on after me and settled in between Sasha's shoulder blades like, he had ridden her a million times. What a strange cat!

Soon we took off into the top of the tree and then into the sky heading to this magical place called Camp Half-Blood.

* * *

><p><strong>Hope you enjoy this chapter! There is so much more to come. Feel free to tell me what you think. There's only one rule: Be nice.<strong>


	3. Nightmares in a New Place

You'd think flying all the way to New York on a magical flying horse, which Thomas told me they are called Pegasus, would take an hour or less but it took hours and hours. My butt started hurting after the second hour but, Lucas seemed to enjoy the experience because he was fast asleep on Sasha's back.

Sometime later, I hear James yell that he sees the Empire State Building. Thomas explained that Mount Olympus is located there on the 600th floor.

"600th floor? God I've just about enough of heights! And you expect me to believe that _the_ Mount Olympus is here in New York City and nobody notices!" I yelled over the wind.

Thomas explains that there is a magical mist that prevents mortal from seeing it. _Oh that makes total sense_.

* * *

><p>Soon we start descending towards what looks like a strawberry field. "Why are we landing in a strawberry field?" James said surprised.<p>

"It's the mist. Look closer and concentrate."

I looked again and concentrated and saw a big farmhouse and some other building and structures including twelve buildings in a U shape.

"What are those buildings over there?"

"Those are the cabins one for each Olympian. We are still in the process of creating some new cabins for the minor gods."

We landed near the big farmhouse. In moments of getting off Sasha, a centaur walks out of the front door and comes over to greet us. Lucas jumped down and rubbed up against the horse-man's legs.

"Hello, Thomas. I see you brought young James to camp."

He looks at me. "And who might you be?"

"I don't know who are you, horse-butt?"

The centaur laughed "I am Chiron. Trainer of heroes. Now who are you?"

I gulped. "My name is Blaise." Sounding so much less impressive.

"Welcome to Camp Half-Blood, Blaise. Do you know who your godly parent is?" I shook my head no.

"How bout you, James?" As Chiron said that a glowing gold harp looking thing appeared above James' head. "Ah, so it's Apollo then." He told Thomas to alert someone named Will.

"Hey, something happened to me like that but it was a green pitchfork."

Chiron looked at me in shock "You mean a trident? Are you sure?" Thomas said it was true. "That's not possible." Chiron told Thomas.

"Why not? What does it mean?" I asked.

Chiron replied "It means you're a Poseidon child but we believed that there was only one child of the sea god."

"You mean me right? I'm the one. I don't see how it's impossible."

"No, you are the second. The first owns that Pegasus." He points to Blackjack.

James finally speaks up "You mean Percy Jackson?"

Thomas looks at him confused "How did you know that?"

"I saw Blaise and him in a dream."

"Alright we'll figure this out later when Percy gets back. Let's show the camp and what cabins you'll be in." Thomas left mumbling something about nymphs. Lucas jumped into my arms as we started to walk away.

Chiron took us towards the cabins. He stopped in front of a cabin that seemed normal until we got close and it looked like it was made of golden sunlight. It kind of reminded me of the magic bow that I pulled out of nothing.

"This is the Apollo cabin. This is your cabin, James." James looks like he's about to explode with excitement. "Will solace! Come out here!" Chiron scared me with this loud yell.

In a few seconds a guy walks out of the cabin. He was muscular, tan, and blonde. In other words, he was hot. "Yeah, what do you need Chiron?"

"This is James. He's an Apollo kid and just arrived so, show him the ropes. James, this is Will Solace. He's your cabin counselor. His dad is Apollo too." Chiron introduced them.

"Hey little bro. You're gunna love it here." Will said excitedly.

James and Will walked into the cabin talking about random things. James looked so happy and he didn't wave to me or anything. I looked at Chiron who still seemed a bit critical of me and we continued walking.

"Now here's your cabin. Cabin 3 Poseidon. Your cabin counselor is Percy Jackson but, he's out on a small quest. He should be back tonight by dinner. So settle in and meet everyone for dinner at 6 o'clock." Chiron explained.

At the mention of dinner, my stomach growls and I reach into my bag and grab an apple. I wondered if Chiron ate horse food or people food or both. I leave Chiron and walk into the empty cabin.

* * *

><p>I expect it to be a small room with bunk beds like a normal camp but it's not. There's two full-sized beds with a night stand on one side and a small book shelf on the other at opposite sides of the room and what looks to be a salt spring toward the back of the room.<p>

I take to bed that looks unoccupied and drop Lucas on it and hang my bag on the hook above the book shelf and turn my attention to the other side of the room.

The other side looks like a war zone with clothes everywhere and what looks like a horn on the nightstand. I wondered where that came from. I see a picture on one of the selves and walk over and pick it up. It's a picture of a women in an apron that looks like an American flag and a boy that looks about thirteen in an orange shirt that says Camp Half-blood on it with a Pegasus below it. I guess this must be Percy, my new cabin mate and technically half brother. He looks a lot like me with dark brown hair and green-blue eyes.

I turn around to look at the rest of the cabin and I see that now there's an orange shirt like Percy's laying on my bed along with a sling bag with what looks like a brownie and a water bottle full of honey, maybe? I set it back down on the bed and walk towards the spring. It smelt like salt water. It reminded me of the ocean.

I walk around it and see a door. I open it to find a bathroom with five sinks, two toilets, and two showers all in a white marble. This cabin is like a five star hotel! I wonder if James' is like this.

I go grab a pair of shorts and the camp shirt and I take a shower and get dressed. God, it felt good and I no longer smelled like horse or I guess Pegasus. I laid down and took a long nap.

* * *

><p>When I wake up to Lucas meowing at me, I look over at Percy's clock and realize I need to go to dinner in like five minutes.<p>

I stretch and walk out of the cabin to see other campers staring at me and whispering. I follow behind them to the mess hall which is an open pavilion with Greek columns and stone tables with banners of each of the gods symbols. I see James as he walks over to me.

"Hey! How's your cabin? This place is awesome!" James exclaimed.

"Yeah it's cool. So what's with the fire?" Pointing at the fire pits at the end of each table.

"You sacrifice some of your food to the gods or your godly parent. Speaking of which now I finally know why I'm so fantastic at music. It comes from my dad."

"Awesome." I wonder what kind of things I inherited. So far, I can talk to horses.

He left to join his siblings at the Apollo table. I walked over to the table with the trident above it and sat down. I got more stares from everyone and its really starting to piss me off.

"Hey! You're in my seat." A voice comes from behind me.

I turn around and see a guy around my age. For a second it looked like I was looking in a mirror when I realized it was the boy from the picture except now he looked to be about my age and had a gray streak in his hair. I wondered how he got it and whether it was dyed or not.

"Percy?"

"Oh, you must be one of my adoring fans because I'm so awesome!"

I rolled my eyes. "No, I'm your cabin mate. Idiot."

Percy was shocked. "That can't be."

"So I've heard but it's true. Chiron said we'll discuss it later."

Percy sat down and mumbled something unintelligent. He made food appear out of nothing.

"Whoa how'd you do that?"

He explained that you just need to ask the plate and goblet for the food you want. "But don't forget to sacrifice food to…dad." I made mac and cheese appear and pushed some into the fire.

* * *

><p>Later, after dinner James got to lead the camp in the songs. I left halfway through because I was tired and overwhelmed from today's events.<p>

When I got back to the cabin I noticed that there was a new set of cat bowls by the door for Lucas. I found my cat laying on my bed and I decided to go change into some sleep clothes. As I walk to the bathroom, Percy walks out in just pajamas bottoms and drying his hair with a towel.

"Oh! Hey. You going in?" He seemed less upset about my presence now. I nodded.

"When you're done come out and we can talk about stuff." He talked very calmly.

"Ok" I walked into the bathroom and changed quickly and looked in the mirror and said out loud "Things are different now and they'll never be the same again." I sighed and walked out of the bathroom to see Percy petting Lucas.

"This cutie yours?"

"That's Lucas. I couldn't leave him at that house." Percy gives me a puzzled look.

"I found out today that I'm adopted and my adoptive parents weren't the kindest people." I said this as I pet Lucas. "They threaten to skin him and eat him when they found him hidden in my room."

"Well you have a new family now and I promise it won't fail you. My mom had this boyfriend and he was abusive. She only dated him because he smelled so bad he masked my smell from monsters."

"Hmmm… well I've lived in Florida my entire life and I don't know why I was never attacked."

"Must have been the Sea of Monsters, too many monsters so it covered your smell. Wait, how were you found if you weren't attacked? Chiron told me you were unexpected."

So Chiron must have talked to him that's why he's less upset. "My friend was attacked by a Hell Hound and I killed it with a bow made of sunlight, at least I think it was sunlight."

"Wow. You found a bow made of sunlight? That's so cool. Although I killed a Minotaur when I was found." He boasted, trying to look all cool.

"I didn't find it. It appeared in my hand."

Percy thought about it for a second. "So are you any good at archery?"

_Wait are bows that appear out of thin air normal?_ "Yeah, I guess. I've never miss the bull's-eye."

"Ok. I'll tell Chiron to put you the archery class." I nodded. I got from the end the bed slightly disturbing Lucas. I told Percy that I'm tired and that was going to bed.

* * *

><p>It felt like I just closed my eyes when I hear banging on the cabin door like someone running away from a murderer.<p>

Startled by the rude awakening, Percy and I look at each other. Man, does that boy have some serious bed head. I walk cautiously toward the door as Percy reaches into his drawer to grab… a pen? _How is a pen going to defend us from a murderer?_

I crack open the door and James rushes in the cabin out of breath and frighten as hell. He half tackles me, half hugs me and whispers "Thank gods you're safe."

"Safe? Safe from what, James?"

He lets me go and turns away and sees Percy now with a sword_. Where did that come from?_ When James sees him he starts screaming at him. "Stay away from her! Don't you touch her or I'll kill you!"

Percy looks as completely shocked as I am. "Calm down, man. I'm not going to kill her, ok?"

James looks terrified and is trying to block me from Percy. "James… Stop. It's ok. I'm ok. See?" I put my hand on his shoulder and he looks at me. He calms down.

"Come sit and tell me why you're freaking out on Percy." I sit on the bed and pat the space next to me.

Percy disengages his pen sword and walks toward my side of the room. James sits next to me. "Alright. What happened?"

James glared at Percy. "I saw him kill you, Blaise."

"Wait. What? How?"

"I fell asleep and I saw him with this green aura around him and-"

"So you dreamt him killing me?"

"Well yes, but it was so real."

"Well it isn't and doesn't give you the right to barge in here screaming at him" James flinched at my words.

"Wait" Percy interrupted my lecture. "Demigods tend to have dreams where they see things that have to do with what's to come."

"What's to come?"

"Yeah, like the end of the world or parts of a prophecy and since he's an Apollo kid I think we should listen."

"Ok. Go ahead."

James started to speak again "Well, you and Percy were in a dark place like a cave or something and Percy seemed to be glowing green and he was acting weird. You had a bow of light and you were shooting at him and he kept blocking them with his sword. He suddenly charged you and stabbed you through the chest. I tried to run towards you but the dream started to fade and I couldn't reach you. Then I ran over her to make sure you were all right and he had that sword and I freaked out. I'm sorry Percy."

"It's ok. If someone looked like they were going to kill my girlfriend I freak out too."

"We're not dating!" We said at the same time. James and I were always asked that.

Percy chuckled "Whatever. Well that dream doesn't sound like any prophecy I've heard and trust me I've heard a lot. So, it probably just a nightmare."

James looked unconvinced but still got to go back to his cabin. "Wait" Percy said to James. "You'd better stay here until morning the harpies might get you or worse… Mr. D will catch you."

I had talked Mr. D before sing-a-long and he had told me all the general rules and about the harpies. That dude seriously needs a makeover.

"But where will I sleep. It's not like I have a sleeping bag or anything."

"You can sleep in my bed like we did when we were little. I mean the bed sure is big enough." Percy raised an eye brow at me. "We've known each other since we were toddlers. He's like a little brother to me."

Percy didn't respond. He just walked over and got into his bed. I looked at James, I hadn't realized he was shirtless. He's never shirtless or at least I hadn't seen him shirtless in years, not even at pool parties and we were basically inseparable. I realized I was staring at him and blushed slightly.

"Well, let's go to bed." He turned away from me to walk to the other side of the bed and I saw them. The scars.

"James. Where did those come from?" I whispered to him so Percy wouldn't hear. James looked over to Percy's side and saw Percy even breathing which meant he was asleep.

"Blaise…"

"Who did that to you?"

"Don't worry about it."

"Too bad."

He sighed. My mom's boyfriend."

"He whipped you. Is that why you refused to go home at night?"

"I don't want to talk about it, ok?"

"Fine…"

He got into bed and turned away from me while covering his back with the blanket. I got into bed as well and soon I was asleep.

* * *

><p><strong>This was a long one. Hope you enjoyed it. Percy is here! <strong>

**Thank you to KJtheELMtree and TeddyBear98 for the reviews.**


	4. I Fight the Camp Bully!

I woke up to a pillow smack to the head from Percy.

"What the hell was that for?" I said, pushing the pillow to the side.

"It's time to get up. Today is your first real day at camp so be excited. I'll get your schedule for the day at breakfast. You have about thirty minutes to get ready."

I rolled over and sighed "Fine… Wait, where's James?"

"I sent him back to his cabin a little while ago."

"Why didn't you wake me up then?"

"I was going to but he made me wait 'til he left."

"Hmm…" He must still be mad at me for asking him about his scars I thought as I walked to the bathroom to take a shower.

* * *

><p>I was ready to go in ten minutes while Percy took forever trying to find a clean shirt. I looked down at my orange t-shirt and even though I hated orange, I liked this shirt. It made me feel like I was part of something. While I was lost in thought, Percy managed to find a shirt and put it on.<p>

"Hey. Are you ready to go?" He asked me.

"Yeah, been ready for like twenty minutes." I said finally pulling myself from my head.

"Then let's go." He led the way out of the cabin and I followed him to the Dining Pavilion. I sat down at the Poseidon table and Percy said he'd be right back.

I asked the plate for blueberry pancakes with blueberry syrup with some orange. I took a pancake and put in the fire and I wished that dad if he was listening to help me find my birth mom. I don't know why I wished for that, I guess I just wanted to know who she is and what kind of person she is.

I had finished my second pancake when Percy came back and handed me two sheets of paper. "These are your camp schedule and a map so you don't get lost. It looks like you have me first in the morning for sword fighting." I looked at my schedule.

Blaise Thompson Camp Schedule

8AM Breakfast

9AM Sword and Defense w/ Percy Jackson and Clarisse La Rue

10AM Archery w/Chiron

11AM Pegasus Riding w/ Katie Gardener

12PM Lunch

1PM Monster Assault Techniques w/ Travis and Connor Stoll

2PM Free choice

Canoe Races w/ Naiads or

Climbing Wall w/ Satyrs or

Arts and Crafts w/ Jake Mason

4PM Free time/ Cabin Clean-up

5PM All Camp Swim Fireworks Beach w/ Nerieds

6PM Dinner (Friday: Capture the Flag)

7PM Sing-A-Long w/Apollo Cabin (Friday: 9PM)

11PM Lights Out

"Well this is definitely not an ordinary summer camp. That's for sure." I replied to Percy.

"That's true but what did you expect this is a camp for demigods."

I shrugged and ate the last of my pancakes. I looked at Percy's plate which was full of blue food. "What's with the blue food?"

"It reminds me of my mom. She used to bring home blue food to prove Smelly Gabe wrong that there is blue food. It kind of became our thing."

"Smelly Gabe?" I asked.

"My mom's ex-boyfriend"

I nodded and looked around at everyone a lot of people were staring and others were ignoring me.

"That's getting annoying." I mumbled as Chiron came into the pavilion and announced today's special activities which included capture the flag tonight.

"And we have two new members among us today. Would they please stand up and introduce themselves." James and I stood.

James introduced himself first "Hello, My name is James Brooks from Florida and I'm an Apollo kid. I'm excited to be here." He sat down and now I was the only one standing.

"I'm Blaise Thompson and I'm also from Florida. I'm a Poseidon kid." I said confidently.

As I sat down whispers erupted from the tables. Percy smiled half-heartedly trying to make me feel better. I knew today was going to be a rough day.

"Enough! Time to head to your Activities." Chiron announced. Everyone got up and dispersed to head to their activities.

* * *

><p>I followed Percy to a place labelled as Armory on the map. "Ok, we need to fit you for some armor and borrow some for today." Percy explained to me. <em>Oh great, what could I possibly need armor for?<em> I nodded.

A Hephaestus girl, who looked a lot younger than me came and sized me for armor and gave me some to borrow for today. She told me to come by during my free time and pick my armor before capture the flag. She helped me put on the armor which was really heavy. "Don't worry your armor will be much lighter." I walked back outside where Percy was waiting.

"Ready?" I looked at him skeptically. "Oh, you'll be fine. Sword fighting comes natural to Poseidon kids."

I sighed. "I hope so"

We walked into the arena. A really buff girl was explaining basics to the rest of campers that were already there.

"You're lucky you came at the beginning of the summer or you'd be seriously behind." Percy whispered to me.

The girl turned towards us. "It's about time you showed up, Jackson! Is this the new meat?"

"Yeah!" Percy yelled across the arena. "That's Clarisse. She can be a bit of a bully so watch out." He whispered to me.

"I think I can handle her." I said a little too loudly.

"What was that fresh meat? You think you can take me?" Clarisse looked pissed.

"Yeah, I think I can." I shouted back at her.

She tossed me a sword. It was a little too heavy. "Show me."

I walked toward her side of the arena. I hated people who thought they could bully anyone less experienced than them. I jabbed the sword toward her. She pushed it out of the way and hit my head with the butt of the blade and I fell to the ground.

Percy rushes forward to pick me up. "Clarisse that was uncalled for!" My head was spinning.

"She's the one who wanted to fight."

Before Percy could get to me I got up and attacked her again. She was surprised but recovered and sliced open my cheek. I saw what she did and used the same technique on her and sliced open her arm.

"You little-" She didn't finish because I attacked again but she had learned from her mistake and cut me again and again. I started to feel tired and she backed me into a corner. She hit me with the butt of the sword again and sent me flying back into a water cooler which dumped on me.

As soon as the water hit me, I instantly felt better. The wounds on my cheeks and arms closed up and stopped bleeding. The campers in the arena stared at me in awe as they watched my cuts close up. Percy looked shocked and surprisingly upset. I got up and the sword started to feel more natural in my hand. I attacked with more force and was even able to block quite a few of her attacks

"Alright that's enough!" Percy yelled at us. "Time's up. Time for everyone's next activity." _Had we really been fighting for that long? _I sat down for a few seconds. Clarisse pats me on the back.

"Nice moves newbie." She smirked and walked away to get ready for the next group.

Percy walks over "You truly are a Poseidon Kid. I couldn't believe it until now." He sat down next to me.

"Didn't Chiron tell you I am."

"We thought it might be some mistake but apparently not." Percy said. I was mad now.

"Really? I'm a mistaken Poseidon kid. Figures my own mother didn't want so why would people I don't even know want me here!" I shouted at him.

"I didn't mean it that way. I was supposed to be the only one. My mom is the only one my father said he loved and I wasn't even supposed to be born due to some ancient rules. We just didn't think it was possible for another Poseidon kid to exist." He explained which calmed me down slightly.

"Well I do and have been for 17 years in August." I informed him.

"Wait, your birthday is in August? What day?"

"The 18th" I answered.

"No way, it can't be." He sounded confused.

"I'm getting real tired of that phrase."

"It's just that, mine is the same day." He explained.

"Could we be…" I started.

"Twins?" He finished my sentence. "We need to talk to Chiron about this but later. Ok?"

"Ok" I left to go to my next activity, Archery with, guess who? Chiron. YAY!

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 4 done! How do you guys like it so far? <strong>


	5. I Get a New Identity

Still somewhat pissed off at Chiron, I walked to the archery range. Apparently everyone is supposed to wear armor for most of the activities and I was getting really tired of wearing this heavy armor. I was just glad to be able to take my frustrations out on a target.

Chiron greeted me. "Percy says you're good at archery."

I tried to ignore the revelation that had just occurred. "Yeah, I never miss."

Chiron looked at me doubtfully and handed me a bow and a few arrows. The other campers had already started shooting. I saw James among them but he wouldn't look at me. "Well, have a go at it."

I walked up to an empty target and nocked my first arrow and shot at the target. It hit the target but not the bull's eye like it usually does. I figured it was just a fluke. The next missed all together and so did next one. I was ticked off once again. I never miss!

Chiron put a hand on my shoulder and he tried to calm me down. I missed again with my last arrow and that was the last straw. I threw down the bow and instinctively acted as if I had another bow in my hand and pulled back. This time the sunlight bow solidified in my hands in the form of a golden bow. It reminded me of the way the Apollo cabin was painted to look gold when the sun hits it.

Everyone, including James, is looking at me for the third time today I was in the spotlight. I pulled back on the bowstring with no arrow nocked and an arrow of light appeared between my fingers where I would normally have nocked an arrow and released letting the arrow fly. This time it hit the bull's eye directly in the center. I pulled back again and fired it. It cut the arrow down the middle making it shatter into glitter and disappear leaving the new arrow in the center of the bull's eye.

Everyone cheered at my talent. I looked at Chiron to tell him I told you so. His face looked grim. "Go to the Big House and wait for me there." I thought I was in trouble for showing off or something of the like but when Chiron galloped off to the arena I knew that Percy and I were going to have that talk with Chiron.

* * *

><p>I stood on the porch and waited nervously for Chiron to come over. Percy and Chiron arrived after a few minutes. "Let's go inside." Chiron still looked as if it was the end of the world.<p>

We walked into the farm house and it looked just like a normal farm house. It was cozy and inviting. We went down the hall and passed a few rooms, including the library. I peeked inside and saw a ton of books and in the middle of the room sitting in a chair surrounded by a bunch of books was Thomas. I was about to call out to him but, Chiron called for me to catch up.

We walked into a room that was set up like a meeting room except for a girl painting on a canvas in the corner of the room.

"Hey Rachel." Percy said to the girl.

She turned around. She had fiery red hair with green eyes and was dressed like a hippy with a paint covered smock. "Long time, no see. What brings you here?" She looked at the group of us and then focused on Chiron when he began to speak.

"Rachel, Blaise here, has the gift of Apollo." Chiron gestured to me. They both looked at me.

"What is the gift of Apollo?" Percy asked.

"The gift of the Sun Bow. The bow that never misses and is arrowless unless the gifted calls forth an arrow."

Sounds like my bow, I thought. "Ok. So what?" I said.

"The gift is given in a set for twins. One of Apollo and one of Artemis." Percy and I looked at each other.

"So we _are _twins." Percy confined.

"Unfortunately, yes." Chiron said gravely.

"Wait, isn't that good news?" Percy said. He saw me being his twin as good?

"Normally, yes it would be except if you two have the gifts that means the curse will be enacted."

"Wait, what curse? Why us? Why not Connor and Travis? They're twins." Percy seemed angry.

"But they weren't given the gifts. The gifts we created for a boy and a girl twins or fraternal twins, just as Apollo and Artemis are. Still it doesn't happen to all twins like that so we look for the signs. Blaise has shown the signs." Chiron explained. Percy nodded as if he understood while, I on the other hand was still confused.

"If we both have gifts, then what's mine and what is the curse?" Percy asked.

"No one knows what the gift of Artemis is. It was lost a long time ago. Even Artemis herself doesn't remember or refuses to tell." Rachel explained to Percy. "The curse is a prophecy for certain pairs of twins. For some reason, the prophecy always leads to bad things. It's not always the same prophecy for the gifted twins. We don't know whether the curse is caused by the gifts or if it's something else entirely." She started to act as if she was in a trance.

"When the two that are one form together,

The gifts shall be given,

The ends of days shall lie in their hands,

Forever leading to their final undoing."

She spoke with the voice of a snake.

"What's that supposed to mean?" I finally said after a long silence.

Rachel returned to normal. "Did you get enough?"

"Yes, we did Rachel. Thank you." Chiron turn to me and Percy. "Be careful and watch out for each other." He said not giving away anything.

We all turned to leave when Percy spoke up. "Can we go visit my- I mean our mother?"

Chiron thought about it for a few minutes. "Fine. Have Argus take you. Tomorrow we will go to Olympus and further discuss how to deal with this."

"Fine." We all walked out of the Big House.

"Argus will be here in a few to take you guys." Chiron said before trotting off.

"So what do you think of all this?" Percy asked while we waited.

"Meh. It's interesting. I don't know what to think yet. So who was that girl? Is she a camper?" I told him.

"No she's our Oracle." _Oh that makes so much sense_, I thought for the millionth time to myself. Then, I started to get nervous about meeting my birth mother. "So..." I said to Percy. "What?" "Nothing." We waited the rest of the time in awkward silence.

* * *

><p>When a man with a hundred eyes walks up to you, your first reaction would be to run for the hills right? Surprisingly, I didn't run when the man named Argus came to pick us up. I was a bit taken aback, I even reached for my bow but, Percy put a hand on mine and told me "This is Argus, the camp's security guard."<p>

Argus looked at me with half of his eyes. I sighed and thought _ok have I finally lost it, I'm standing here with my long lost twin brother and a hundred-eyed man and I am actually just accepting this_.

We walked a little ways to a dirt road where a van was parked. Percy and I got in.

* * *

><p>The drive was probably longer than I thought because I was lost in thought about what my birthmother is like and if I look like her or if she'll recognize me.<p>

Luckily I didn't really have to worry about that last one because as soon as Percy and I walked in the door, she ran up and hugged me saying "Oh, Icara! You're finally here." Percy looked as shocked as I was.

She let go of me and Percy introduced us. "This is Sally Jackson, Our mother." Sally looked so happy and concerned for me. I'd never seen that before. My adoptive parents weren't big on love or concern.

"Hi, I'm your Daughter." I said not knowing what I'm supposed to say in this situation. Sally looked as if she would burst into tears at that very moment but Percy interrupted clueless as usual.

"Where's Paul at?"

"He had to work today." Sally answered him still looking at me.

"Paul is my step-dad" Percy explained. "So, I think we have a lot to discuss." Finally getting back to the situation at hand. We all sat down at the dining room table.

Sally spoke first. "Before we say anything, I want to say that it was never my idea to give you up, Icara."

"I go by Blaise actually, but I really like that name better than mine, it's never really fit me. So who's idea was it and why?"

"It was your father's idea because he said that you two wouldn't be safe if you grew up together."

"Sorry Percy, but why me?"

"Hey no problem I'm wondering the same." Percy looked as questioningly at Sally as I did.

"Because you were younger by an hour, I might add. We had decided beforehand that we'd keep the firstborn and let the other be adopted. I didn't want to let you go at all but I knew it'd be safer for you two if you were separate."

"Ok" I said trying to process it all.

Percy on the other hand said "So, I'm older. Cool." I gave him a look and he looked back like _what? _

"So my real name is Icara? Ok. Well, I guess I am glad that I wasn't given up because I wasn't wanted."

"I thought about you every day and how you were doing and if you were ok."

"Well, I guess I was ok. My adoptive parents didn't care about me as long as I was their maid and I got good grades. Otherwise I was invisible to them and a money pit and they didn't mind telling me so." I had decided to be honest about them before I arrived, it would feel wrong if I lied to her.

Sally looked as if she was going to cry. "Don't get me wrong, if I hadn't been adopted I never would have met my best friend, James and he surely would've been eaten by that hellhound or worse before that. It's ok because I'm here now meeting you, my mom." I said to her gently. It was at that point I knew she loved me unconditionally like a mother should, that she cared about me even if I wasn't here, knowing one day we would meet again.

My mom started to really tear up when Percy, who had been quiet for a while now, spoke up. "Why didn't you ever tell me I had a sister?"

"Because I never could find the right time to tell you. As soon as you were old enough to know you were off saving the world and slaying monsters."

We sat there for a while just processing this news when mine and Percy's stomach growled in unison.

My mom laughed. Her laugh was very similar to mine and I smiled. "Let's make some lunch! Ica- I mean Blaise, what's your favorite?"

"You can call me Icara, it's my name isn't? And I love Grilled Cheese." Mom smiled. Percy and I helped her make it.

I heard what sounded like meowing coming from the window above the sink. Mom looked up and said "Look it's some stray cat at the window."

"That's not a stray cat. It's my cat, Lucas." I explained.

"He followed us all the way from camp?" Percy asked confused.

"He used to follow me to school and it pissed off my adoptive parents so, I had to lock him in my room. That way he wouldn't follow me but I can't lock him in the cabin." I explained while I opened the window and picked him up.

"But we're on the third floor. How'd he even get up here?" Mom said and she made a good point. I shrugged.

We ate and talked as if I was always part of the family with Lucas laying at my feet. Still I wondered how that cat even knew where to find me and why he followed me everywhere.

* * *

><p>After we finished eating, my mom and I were washing the dishes and gossiping about Percy and his messy habits. We were laughing so hard and Percy wasn't which was why he heard the knock on the door while we didn't. Percy got up glad to be rid of our teasing.<p>

"I'll get it!"

From the other room I heard a man's voice saying he forgot his key to the apartment and saying hello to Percy. The man came into the Kitchen and saw mom and me at the sink. "Well, who do we have here?" He said.

He was good-looking man with salt and pepper hair in his thirties. I looked at my mother. "This is my daughter, Icara, Percy's twin sister. It's a long story and I promise to explain it later. And Icara this is my husband, Paul."

"Nice to meet you and welcome to the family." We shook hands. He gave mom a kiss. He gave off a genuinely nice vibe.

"Thanks, it's nice meeting you too."

I started to feel awkward again but, Percy put a hand on my shoulder and said "Yeah it came as a surprise to me too."

"So you're a-" he paused, hoping he wasn't giving away a secret.

"Demigod? Yes." I finished for him. Paul nodded.

Percy looked over at the clock. My eyes followed. It was almost 5o'clock. "Hey mom, we'd better be heading back to camp. Don't wanna be late for capture the flag and Annabeth will be back tonight."

I wondered who Annabeth could be, Percy seemed awful excited to get back now.

"Ok. Be safe. Both of you." Mom kissed Percy's forehead and said "Remember?"

Percy replied back almost instinctively "Not a scratch. Yea, yea."

She looked over at me, came and hugged me. She smelled sweet like candy. She kissed my forehead. "Be safe." She hesitated when letting me go.

"Don't worry. I'll be back… Mom." Tears welled up in her eyes as I walked away following Percy to the door.

* * *

><p>When we got back to the car, Argus was waiting. "Did you sit here the whole time?" Argus grunted.<p>

I looked at Percy. "He doesn't talk much does he?" Percy shrugged.

We started driving into the streets. "Percy?" I said quietly.

"Hmm?" He looked over at me.

"Would I be ok to start over now? This time as Icara Jackson?" I asked seriously.

"Well that is who you are, technically. So I think it'd be ok." Percy smiled.

"So you don't mind me introducing myself as your sister?"

"Well, one way or another you are my sister. So go ahead, Icara."

I smiled, wondering how James and everyone will react to my identity change. I guess I'm not really changing my identity, I'm still me but I have a different name.

Although I can feel something changing inside of me, I just don't know what it is. Lucas meowed and looked at me curiously from my lap. I sighed and petted him until he fell asleep.


	6. Mauled by the Flag

About an hour later, we arrived back at camp just in time to pick up my new armor and eat dinner before Capture the Flag.

After dinner, everyone gathered at the Arena and started to prepare for what they seemed to think was a battle. Everyone was putting on armor and sharpening swords and spears. Chiron explained the rules, many of which used the words maiming and monsters. Then he told us the teams, blue team was Apollo, Athena, Demeter, Nemesis, Hypnos, Hecate, and Poseidon cabins and red team was everyone else. The game would start in a half an hour. Percy walked up to me as I started to sharpen my borrowed sword. He tapped me on the shoulder.

"Hey I'd like to introduce you to someone." He turned away for a few seconds and waved for someone to come over. A girl walked over. She had her blonde wavy hair with a streak matching Percy's tied up into a ponytail and stormy gray eyes. She was very pretty and looked like her words could bite. "This is my girlfriend, Annabeth Chase. She is the head of Athena cabin."

I smiled. "I'm Bl-Icara, Percy's sister." I stuttered still trying to get used to the new name and the fact I was indeed Percy's sister.

She looked confused and glanced at Percy before saying "It's nice to meet you. I didn't know Percy had a sister." She shook my hand.

"Yea, well, neither did he until this morning. I'm his twin sister. We were separated at birth."

"Oh. Ok well welcome to Camp Half-Blood." She started to talk about strategy for the upcoming game and told me she was going to station me in the west part of the North Woods to distract the enemy from the flag. _Man, weird things like this must happen a lot if she could just let go of that realization._ I nodded and tried to understand all of the technical talk.

I glanced around and saw James. He caught my eye and gestured for me to come over to him. I excused myself from Percy and his brainy girlfriend. They didn't seem to notice me leave while they were calling each other names like Seaweed Brain and Wise Girl. I walked over to James nervously still wondering if he hates me.

"Hey, I'm sorry about asking you those questions last night. I didn't mean to upset you I just..." I started.

"I don't care about that anymore. You were just worried about me but, I can take of myself you know?"

"Yeah I know."

"So, I hear you've chosen to go back to your birth name. Icara Jackson?"

_Man, news travels fast._ "Yea. I want to forget about my old life. You know?"

He looked kind of sad. "Yea I wish I could forget too."

"What's wrong?" I asked feeling his mood change.

"Nothing. Just a bit tired." I knew something else was up but I didn't push. We talked about our day, about my arrowless bow, my sword skills and that he had heard about my fight with Clarisse. "Always like you to get into a fight on the first day."

"Well, she pissed me off, acting all high and mighty like she was the best thing since sliced bread."

"Yeah, yeah. That's what you always say. Too bad I wasn't there I would've loved to see her beat you." He teased.

I swatted at him. "Hey! I totally won that fight!"

"Mmhmm sure you did." He said sarcastically.

I swatted at him again, this time harder. "Ow! That hurt." He said rubbing his arm and making his green puppy dog eyes pout at me. He knew I was always weak against that but I still laughed. He seems much happier here. His skin had more color than it used to and I could see the resemblance across the Apollo cabin. His sandy hair that brushed across his forehead and how the sunset seemed to glitter gold in his eyes. The whole cabin seemed be full of the same traits. I was happy he had found a new family.

I was pulled out of my thoughts by Percy yelling at us, "Hey lovebirds get over here!" James blushed a little and I yelled at Percy "We aren't lovebirds!"

We walked over to where blue team was at. Annabeth was explaining the strategy to everyone and telling people where to go. James and I were stationed together protecting the decoy flag.

We cheered and walked away with our weapons holstered and my bow across my back. We stood in the west side of the North Woods defending a fake flag for what felt like forever before I heard something moving in the dark. I signaled to James that I was going to check it out and he nodded back. I walked away from the light of the fire we had set up to distract the enemy and into the dark woods.

* * *

><p>My eyes adjusted quickly to the darkness. I looked around for the intruder, pulling out my sword. I had walked quite a ways from James before I saw a pair of familiar red eyes. Then the two eyes turned into four and into six until there was several sets of eyes staring at me. I heard the growling and slowly started to back away from them. I stepped quietly until I stepped onto a twig and it snapped loudly causing the beasts to chase after me. I ran towards the light and yelled at James to go get help. He looked confused until he saw what was after me. He turned pale at the sight of so many Hellhounds. I yelled at him to run. I turned around with my bow in my hands and started shooting. They was too many to fight and I knew I was going to be overwhelmed. James ran yelling something at me. I was too focused on the battle in front of me.<p>

I managed to take out a few of them before the biggest Hellhound pounced on top of me and I put my bow between the monster and my neck. Where is James at with help? The monster swiped at my mid-section and I felt a pain spread through my body. I ignored it and try to push the stupid beast off me.

Out of the corner of my eye I see something tan run towards me. Oh great another monster here to kill me. I turned trying to get away and pull out my sword. I realized that the tan monster was Lucas. "Lucas! No!" He jumped on top of the hellhound. Suddenly the Hellhound is thrown off of me and a giant lion is standing in front of me, defending me from the other Hellhounds. One after another the monsters turned to dust. I stood there shocked. That huge lion turning the Hellhounds into dust and protecting me was Lucas.

Suddenly out of the woods, Percy, James, and Annabeth ran out and started to attack Lucas. "No! Stop! That's Lucas. Don't hurt him!"

Percy stopped "What? Lucas? Wait guys stop!"

They stopped as well and I ran to Lucas and hugged his huge leg. "Thank you Lucas. Change back, please." My cat/lion turned back and everyone stood shocked.

"Did you know about this?" Percy asked.

"No" As I said this Annabeth looked at me doubtfully.

"That's the Nemian Lion. Your cat is a monster." Annabeth said matter-of-factly.

"He's not a monster!" I screamed at her while holding Lucas close to me chest.

"I thought we defeated it a few years back though." Percy scratched the back of his head.

"He showed up at my doorstep a few years ago and never left." I informed them.

"Hmmm… weird." Annabeth thought about it and shrugged. "Whatever, Let's get back to the game."

As she said that we heard yelling and cheering. Apparently while we were distracted the rest of our team managed to get the red team's flag and cross over to our territory to win the game.

We ran over cheering to our teammates. My adrenaline fading, I started to feel really dizzy as I walked the last bit to the group. James touched my shoulder and spoke to me but I couldn't hear him over the pounding in my head. I put my hands on my stomach and they came back bloody when, the world started to spin and turn black. I was looking at the sky within minutes and felt James' arms holding me up. He started screaming as everything turned black.

* * *

><p>I woke up in the infirmary, James was sleeping in a chair next to my bed with his head on the bed. He had my hand in his.<p>

"James?" At the mention of his name, his head shot up and let go of my hand. "What happened?" I said groggily.

"You passed out." He said.

I remembered now. I felt dizzy and felt a burning pain on chest and fainted. I tried to sit up and felt a sharp pain and cried out in pain.

"Don't do that. You had a wound across your stomach with caused you to pass out from blood loss. Here eat this." He handed me a brownie-looking thing.

I took a bite and it tasted like homemade chocolate chip cookies. "Mmmmm. What is this?"

He smiled. "Ambrosia."

"It's good." I finished the piece. "So, how long was I out?"

"Bout a day."

I looked outside it seemed to be early afternoon. "Whoa. You stayed with me the whole time."

"Yeah, until Will told me to leave to get rest. It really sucks that I don't have any healing gifts. Otherwise I would've stayed and helped." I nodded and noticed he seemed upset.

"Hey, don't worry about me. I'm ok. I'm way stronger than I look." I said.

"I should've gotten help sooner or stayed and helped you fight. Then you wouldn't have gotten hurt." Tears were in his eyes.

"It's ok, I needed you to run so, I wouldn't worry about you ok?" He sighed and looked like he was about to say something when Will walked in.

"Let me change you're bandages." I moved the blanket away from my stomach and blushed as I lifted my new clean shirt, who changed it I wondered, to let Will get to my bandages. The wound diagonally crossed the area of my stomach.

"Well, you're in good hands. I'm gunna go. I'll see you later." James scratched his head and moved to leave.

"Wait a second. Hand me that on the shelf and come hold this." Will smirked at James' blush. James helped Will but wouldn't make eye contact with me. "Alright. We're done and it's healing nicely. You can go back to your cabin but take it easy. Stop by tomorrow after lunch to change your bandages. Ok?" I nodded and got up feeling a little pain.

"Where's my bow and stuff?" I asked James.

"Your bow faded when you passed out and Percy brought the rest to the cabin." I nodded knowing I could summon my bow when I needed it and was glad that it wouldn't get lost if I fainted. James and I walked out and towards the cabins.

"So, how do you like camp so far?" I asked, leaning on him for support.

"It's cool. I like that I have so many siblings now. It's like a huge family." He smiled genuinely.

"Yea. I like it too." I remembered his sadly look yesterday about me changing my name. "Hey, do you have a problem with me changing my name? You seemed upset."

He looked surprised that I remembered. "Well, do you really want to forget your whole past?"

"Well, yeah." I said thinking it was obvious.

He face darkened. "You know I am part of your past and I just feel like you might want to forget me as well."

I sighed at his little insecurity. "I never could forget about you. I wouldn't be who I am without you and I certainly wouldn't be here without you. Gods, how could you ever think I'd want to forget you?"

He cheered up a bit. "Yeah, I knew I was being stupid but I couldn't help thinking it with all the new changes to your life." I nodded reassuringly.

We walked the rest of the way in silence. When we got to the cabin, we stood on the porch. "Thank you." I said to him.

"For?" He seemed confused.

"For staying with me and everything." I hugged him filching at the pain.

"It's no problem. So, what are you going to do?"

"I'm really tired. I'm probably going to take a nap." I knew he was going to leave and I started to feel scared to be alone. Scared that the Hellhounds would come back and there'd be no one to save me. It was unusual for me to ever feel afraid.

"Oh ok. I'll see you later." He started to leave. I grabbed his hand.

"Wait. Will you stay with me?" I asked not making eye contact with him embarrassed of my stupid fear.

He looked at me confused. He knew I never got afraid like this, but didn't push any questions on me. "Um… yeah." He smiled.

We walked into the cabin. "Wait, girls and boys aren't supposed to be alone." He realized.

"It's just sleeping and we can just say that you were making sure I was ok. Plus your like my brother, surely, everyone knows that by now." He nodded and I smirked. I petted Lucas who was laying on my bed.

"Good boy, Luc." I got into bed and James followed. He was all the way on the other side of the bed. I could stretch my arm between us. "Get over here." I told him.

He moved closer blushing slightly. I giggled. "What are you laughing at?"

"Oh. Nothing." He laid on his side to look at me and pouted. Those big green eyes and his floppy hair could make me melt. I shook that thought away. He's my best friend.

"Come here." He grabbed me and pulled me closer.

"Ow! Watch it."

"Aww I'm sorry." I sighed and laid on my head on his chest and started to doze off.

"Brother, huh? Is that all you'll ever think about me? You are so beautiful I can't even stand it. I wish I had the guts to tell you… I love you." He whispered after a while thinking I was asleep. He kissed my forehead. I was shocked but I didn't speak or move. He loved me? I felt really happy but also conflicted. Did I love him? I kept thinking about it. He was my best friend, of course I loved him but it wasn't the same way. Soon, I fell asleep.

* * *

><p>I wish I could say my sleep was dreamless. I guess it was in a way because it was a nightmare.<p>

I was floating in the area above an island covered with beautiful flowers I had never seen before yet, they looked so familiar to me. There a young girl and boy most likely twins by the way they looked. They seemed very happy frolicking through the flowers playing a game of tag and making flower crowns.

The scene switch to what looked to be an archery competition between the twins. I looked for the target and saw a man tied to it. The women shooting seemed really far away and I doubt she could see the man. She shot her three arrows and went to check the target.

When she found that she had killed the man, she started to cry and cursed her brother. She had a green aura around and was very frightening. She yelled and screamed in agony. She shot arrows at her brother but he had ran away.

The scenes flickered to scenes of other twins killing each other. It was horrifying and yell each time for them to stop but they couldn't hear me.

* * *

><p>I woke up with a start but was soothed by a human heater around me. I remembered what he had said before I fell asleep. I dismissed it, thinking I had just dreamt it. Suddenly I heard someone clearing their throat.<p>

I looked up to see a disappointed and slightly giggling brother. I shook James awake. When he saw Percy, he blushed but stayed quiet. "Sorry, we fell asleep talking."

"Mmmhmm… Well I came to tell you to come get some dinner." Percy said to us. My stomach growled, suddenly very interested in food. Lucas was hissing at Percy's feet.

"Lucas. What's wrong? It's just Percy." Lucas ran under the bed and I shrugged. _Silly cat._

We got out of bed and grabbed our shoes and followed Percy to the Dining Pavilion. James said goodbye to us and went to the Apollo table.

"Don't worry. I won't rat you out to Mr. D. Me and Annabeth have done that one or twice." He said as we sat down. I nodded thinking about what he could possibly mean by _that_.

My wound was hurting and the hunger was making me nauseous. I ordered the plate to give me fruit and mac and cheese. I asked the goblet for ginger ale. I offered my food to the fire, thanking dad for helping find my family.

"Hey, Icara. Are you ok?" Percy asked with a worried expression. He was already so used to calling me by that name.

"Yeah. I'm just trying to shake off the really weird dream I just had." I explained.

"What was it about?" I told him about the dream and how it seems to be kind of twin themed.

"Do you think we talk to Chiron about? He postponed our meeting on Olympus until tomorrow so you could heal but, we could go to him now." Percy looked concerned.

"Nah, I don't think it had anything to do with the curse. I mean, yesterday I found out I have a twin and I also got injured pretty badly. It's probably just my brain trying to process it all. You know?" I reasoned.

"Yeah… " He looked like he was about to argue but someone called him from the Athena table. Annabeth, I assumed. Percy looked back at me with a questioning look as if he was asking, _Are you okay if I leave? _

"Go. I'll be fine." He left and as he was walking away I swore I could see a green cloud around him but it was gone in a blink of an eye. Stupid eyes playing tricks on me.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 6 is done! Longest chapter yet! Tell me what you think? I'm so excited for the events that about to happened and for you to read them.<strong>


	7. The Secret Song

After dinner, everyone went to the camp sing-a-long. I figured James would be leading it again because everyone around me was whispering about how he was the most musically talented demigod in nearly a century. I rolled my eyes and knew all of this talk was going to go to his head if he heard it.

When we arrived at the Amphitheater, all the campers filed in to the rows in the front some were in the back away from everyone, mostly couples. I sat away from the crowd but not as far as the couples. I hated sing-a-longs. James always told me I have a beautiful singing voice but that still didn't make me want to sing camp songs with people I barely knew. I sighed wishing he wasn't a gifted Apollo kid so he could come sit and hang out with me. I sat down and closed my eyes pretending I was somewhere else, like the beach.

A few seconds later, my daydream was interrupted by a hand on my shoulder. It was James.

"Hey. Shouldn't you be up there?" I whispered to him and pointed towards the front.

"They can handle it tonight. Camp songs aren't my thing anyway. I'd must rather some rock or jazz music any day." I laughed but the pain on my chest stopped me.

"You ok?" He said with a worried expression.

"Yeah, never better. Just a gaping hole in my chest and a headache from the tone deaf Ares kids."

He laughed this time. "Come on. Let's go somewhere else and hang out." I nodded.

We walked away from the crowd and the sound of singing faded away. We came across Canoe Lake and sat on the dock. We took off our shoes and put our feet in the water. It felt really good. The moment I put my foot in the water, my headache and dizziness went away. I stretched my arms back, flinching a little at the pain, and laid back on the dock. James did the same lying next to me, looking at the stars.

"Hey, Do you think we will ever meet them?" He asked breaking the silence.

"Who?"

"Our godly parents." He answered.

"Maybe. Percy said he's met all of the Olympians multiple times and quite a few of the minor gods. So, I guess the chances are high and I'm going up there tomorrow so I guess I'll meet them in their kingdom."

"I wonder what my dad is like." He said.

"I bet he's hot." James turns on his side and gives me a look. I laughed."What? He's the sun god so of course he's hot." He shakes his head and chuckles. "I mean, look at you. I pretty sure you didn't get your looks from your mom."

He blushed so much I could see it in the dim light of the moon. "You think I'm hot?"

I blushed. "I didn't say that. Everyone used to come up to me saying I was so lucky I was best friends with the hottest boy in school. I guess I agree with them. I never really thought about it much."

"Hmmm. Hottest boy in school. Interesting… I wonder if it's the same here." He gazed at stars.

"Hate to break it to you but, Dr. Hot Stuff Solace has got you beat." He turned to look at me.

"You mean Will? HA! You know he sleeps with a stuffed minotaur at night, right?"

"Oh my gods, he does? That's hilarious." We laughed for a while.

"Don't tell anyone, all right? He'd kill me." I nodded and sighed.

He looked at me confused by my sudden mood change. "What's wrong?"

"I just realized that even if I wanted to tell someone I couldn't because I've made no friends here yet."

"It's only been like three days don't worry you will." He replied confidently.

"How do you know?" I sat up and turned to look at him, pulling one leg out of the water.

"Because you're you." He said matter-of-factly.

"Sarcastic, rude, unattractive, and untalented? Not to mention I'm Mr. Golden Boy's twin making me intimidating. I also almost beat the Ares cabin's best swordfighter on my first day with no training and that makes me scary. And don't forget I have the Nemian Lion as a pet." I listed.

James sat up and grabbed my shoulders, looking me in the eye inches away from my face. "You may be Sarcastic but I love that about you. You are talented at swordplay even without training and you've always been good at archery. Your voice is what inspired me to do music. You're the kindest, funniest most beautiful person I've ever met. If no one else can see that well, screw them!" He was breathing hard after shouting at me without breathing and his muscular arms _(when did that happen)_ were shaking.

I was shocked speechless. I blinked. "Y-You really think all those things." I stuttered. I was just realizing how close his face was to mine.

"Yes. I think all those things and more." He whispered.

He put his forehead on mine, our noses touched. I could feel his breath on my lips. He closed the distance between us. I was shocked but recovered. I almost got lost in it before I realized I was kissing James, my best friend since forever. It confused me that I enjoyed this when I know I shouldn't because I didn't like him like that. His was like a brother to me. I pushed him away. I saw the pain shoot through his eyes. I couldn't handle that and my mind was spinning. I got up and ran away.

I heard James shouting after me that he was sorry and to come back. What was he sorry about? It was my fault I shouldn't have let him get that close. I ran all the way to the cabin and saw Percy and Annabeth making out on the porch. They pulled away from each other and saw me. They saw my tears and before they could ask what was wrong I was in the cabin and grabbed my pjs and rushed into the bathroom and locked the door behind me.

I slid down on the door and cried into my clothes. I was so confused. I don't like James like that. Do I? I shook my head and got up. I hear a knock on the door. Percy.

"Hey. Are you all right? What happened? Who's ass do I have to kick for messing with my little sister?" He said through the door.

"I'm fine, nothing happened. Just leave me alone." I heard him walk away.

I put my stuff on the counter and walked to the shower and turned it on. Good thing the bandage was waterproof because I really needed to wash away my troubles.

After I was done and got dressed, I walked out of the bathroom. Percy was snoring in his bed. I got into bed and Lucas joined me. He curled up next to me and nudged me, trying to comfort me like he used to on days that my adoptive mom was especially cruel. I fell asleep to his rhythmic purring in my ear.

* * *

><p>In the morning, I woke up to hissing. I opened one eye to see Lucas at the end of the bed acting defensively towards Percy who was standing there.<p>

"Percy? What's going on?" I sat up in the bed.

"Can you disarm your guard cat? We have to go to Olympus today, remember?"

I rubbed my eyes. "Lucas, chill out." Lucas looked confused as a cat could look and jumped off the bed to his food bowl which was full. "Ok. I'm up." I looked at Percy.

"Get dressed. Go to the infirmary and deal with your bandages and then meet us at the Big House." I nodded.

"Ok. Mom." He shook his head and walked out the door.

I grabbed a pair of shorts and a camp shirt out of my drawer. And got dressed.

When I got to the infirmary, Will saw me and knew my situation and changed my bandages quickly and I was out the door again with him yelling to come back tomorrow.

Percy was sitting in a rocking chair chatting with Chiron, who was in wheelchair form. "Look who finally showed up." I rolled my eyes.

"You get mauled by a pack of Hellhounds and see how fast you want to move." I retorted.

"Fair enough." He said. Chiron looked between the two of us and chuckled.

"Alright, ready to go?" He asked.

We looked at each other. "Ready as we'll ever be, I guess." Percy answered.

We walked to the van outside of camp, where Argus was waiting and rode to the Empire State building.

* * *

><p>We were all quiet in the van but, in my mind was internally freaking out. I was wondering if I'd see my dad and what he'd look like. I started thinking about the other gods and what they'd be like. I hoped I could hold my tongue so, I wouldn't get smited. I looked at Percy wondering if he was freaking out as much as I was and he seemed pretty relaxed. He had said that he had faced the gods more times than he could count and survived. If he survived surely I could too.<p>

I calmed down just in time to get nervous again because we had stopped to go into the building. I wondered how we'd get to the 600th floor.

As soon as we walked into the building, Chiron rolled up to a desk near the elevator and said something to the man standing there and he handed Chiron a coin. He signaled for us to follow him into the empty elevator. The door closed behind us and Chiron put the coin, which I could now was more like a medallion with a storm cloud and a lightning bolt on it, into a slot in the elevator and the elevator changed from gold to marble stone and different music was playing. Percy swayed with the music and in a few seconds the doors opened. It didn't even feel as though the elevator moved.

When Chiron went through the threshold of the elevator he transformed into his normal centaur look. "Mist doesn't travel into Olympus." He explained after seeing my shocked expression.

We walked along a path up to a huge marble building passing markets, nymphs and other spirits along the way. It was beautiful. It reminded me of a song I heard when I was really little but could never place where I heard it from. I remembered I used to sing it all the time to James when he would sneak over crying about his home life and it calm him down enough to fall asleep. I smiled remembering how it cheer him up and how I had come across him playing and singing it on a keyboard at school. How he was so mad when I wanted to sing it for the talent show because it was our secret song. How we'd would hum it or say a few words of it as we passed each other in the halls. Guess we've always been like this closer than siblings.

I was shaken out of my memories when a shadow passed over me. I looked up to see it was the building which the gods held their meetings. When we walked in we were introduced by an unknown person.

"Introducing Chiron, Trainer of heroes." A pause and as Percy and I walked in behind Chiron. "Introducing Percy and Icara Jackson, Twins of the Sea God, Children of the Earthshaker, Poseidon."

I felt as though I was being introducing at some royal event. The gods sat in their thrones, which were in the same form as the cabins at camp. I knew which god was who according to where they sat. All the gods were accounted for.

Chiron spoke "We are here today to ask your guidance for these twins for they have shown signs and have been given a prophecy of the Curse of Twins." He said with respect and formality. All the gods stared at the god in the third throne.

Percy whispered "That's our dad." I nodded.

He looked like a tourist from Hawaii, he had a flower print shirt and cargo pants on with flip flops. Except for the fact he was fifty feet tall, he'd look like an average beach go-er. His eyes looked sea green just like mine and Percy's eyes. Poseidon looked at me and winked as if that fixed the fact that he had hid me from everyone, including me. All the gods seemed to be in casual wear. One, looked like a jogger and another a mean biker.

The gods started talking and shortly after started arguing. Some believed that we should be separated and others thought we should stay to together and sort things out or wait for something to happen. The ruckus was very annoying and had been going on for a few hours now. It sounded like an angry family reunion. Percy looked as bored as me.

I looked around at all the faces some looked calm and reasonable while others were full of anger and hatred, one in particular looked devious and it came from a goddess who hadn't spoken the entire time we had been there. I looked at Percy who was sitting on the floor next to me and tapped his shoulder.

"Who's that?" I pointed to the goddess next to Zeus.

"That's Hera, Zeus' wife. Goddess of marriage." He informed me.

_Why is the goddess of marriage making such a maniacal look at this meeting? _I sat and wondered for another hour or so until they announced that we should do nothing until a problem arises. _All of that arguing when I could've stayed at camp and slept in._

We left and walked down the path we had come from. Chiron had his head in his hands looking annoyed. "Report to anything that seems out the ordinary to immediately." We nodded. We left the Empire State building and went home.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 7 done! What did you think?<strong>

**Thank you for the reviews: Alma and TeddyBear98 **


	8. My Brother Tries to Skewer Me?

The next day was Sunday. Since it was a weekend, campers had the day off just like school.

I woke up late morning. Percy was already gone for the day. I got up and got dressed in my teal bikini. I decided since I haven't seen the beach yet that was time to stretch out my new powers that Percy told me about. I grabbed a towel and my sandals and walked outside to a beautiful day. It was a short walk to the beach and when I got there it was empty.

"Hmm. I guess everyone decided it wasn't a beach day." I said to myself.

I laid out my towel on the warm sand. I looked at the water and it was so beautiful. I smiled knowing this was my first time at a beach. It was weird, me, a Poseidon kid had never been to a beach. I used to go to the pool at the community center with James all the time but, it wasn't the same. We would dive to the bottom and see who could stay down the longest. I always won and I guess I know why now.

I walked in to my knees and it was cold! I got used to the temperature pretty quickly. I took a breath in and felt the ocean's pulse, if it could be called that. I willed the waves to get bigger like Percy had told me at dinner yesterday and they listened. I walked further into the water until I couldn't stand. I commanded the water to keep me up even though Percy said we could breathe under water. This was kind of fun. I floated with waves, not afraid of drifting away because somehow I knew exactly where I was down to latitude and longitude. I knew if I was getting washed out to sea or pushed away from camp.

I swam for a while and learned that I could communicate with fish and for some reason they refused to call me anything but princess or lady Icara. I could tell them to do anything and they would fight over the chance to please me. I guess that's a bonus to being the daughter of the Sea God.

I finally got out of the water and laid out on my towel and relaxed. Soon I felt asleep as using my powers so much drained my energy and started to dream.

* * *

><p>It was the same dream as before but a scene had been added, it was Percy and I fighting. Percy and I were in some cave and we were arguing. I watched as Percy stabbed me through the chest with his sword and seem to wake from a trance and weep over my body. He was begging the gods to save me that he'd do anything.<p>

I woke up to hands shaking me awake. It was Will.

"Hey, were you having a nightmare?" He asked me.

"Um… Yeah. How did you know?" I said shaking off the dark fog the nightmare left me in.

"The ocean was responding to your fear." I looked at the water it seemed to be acting wild and very different from its calm water before.

"How long was I asleep?" I wondered as he helped me up from the ground.

"I don't know but you missed lunch and you didn't come by the infirmary for me to check on your injury. Don't make me put you on bed rest." I rolled my eyes and grabbed my things and we walked back to camp to the infirmary.

"So, do you know what's wrong with James? He's been acting all depressed since the other day." I wouldn't meet his blue eyes.

"How would I know?" I defended.

"Well, you two seem close." I just shrugged.

When got to the infirmary he grabbed some bandages and medicine. I laid down on one of the beds. The infirmary looked pretty empty. Will removed the old bandage and look at me in surprise.

"What?" I said to him.

"It's gone. It was a deep wound it should've taken at least two weeks to heal." He informed me.

"Well I did swim in the ocean for a long time maybe that healed it." I looked down at where the wound used to be and all there that was left was a flat jagged white scar that looked like a few years old across my stomach.

"Water only has limited healing for you. It heals minor scratches and replenishes energy. It wouldn't do this." He explained to me. I just wanted him to stop staring at me as if I grew a second head.

"Well, maybe your healing gifts have grown, Doc. If I'm healed, then I think I'm done here. See ya around Doc." I swung my legs off the bed, got up, and walked out.

I went back to the cabin and changed into an orange half tank that showed my new scar off and some jean shorts and put on my high tops. I was pretty proud of my battle scar as weird as it was. I knew people would stare but, I didn't care. It would serve as a memory to the day I found my family.

I decided I'd spend the rest of the day until dinner with Sasha.

* * *

><p>I wouldn't have noticed it was time for dinner if Sasha hadn't told me about the group of campers heading to the pavilion.<p>

Sasha and I landed, I led her to her stall and fed her. I arrived at dinner late. Everyone was staring at me or rather my scar. I had forgotten it was showing because I hadn't seen anyone in a while.

_Gods, the people here have a staring problem._

I sat down across from Percy who was stuffing his face.

"Hey." I said.

"Yo. Nice scar." Percy said between mouthfuls.

"Yeah, looks like it's going to be the talk of the camp."

"Meh. They'll get over it after the next big thing happens."

I nodded and said, "Hopefully the big thing won't involve me."

I got food and pushed some into the fire. I looked around at the other tables slightly bored. I saw James and looked away and concentrated on my food. He looked so sad. I felt terrible. I shouldn't have ran away but, what else was I going to do. I sighed and I finished my food quickly.

Chiron did his weekly announcement mentioning something about the woods being off limits without permission. Everyone looked at me when he said that and I looked down at the table to avoid the stares. I wished people who stop looking at me like I'm dolphin at a show waiting for me to do something.

Chiron than told us we were having a Bonfire tonight instead of the sing-a-long tonight. The Apollo cabin groaned and everyone else cheered.

Everyone walked to the center of the cabin arc where the bonfire was being held. The satyrs brought out marshmallows for s'mores. I love s'mores.

Percy walked over with a satyr who was chewing on a coke can. "Hey, Icara. I'd like you to meet my best friend, Grover. He was my best friend before I came to camp. He was my protector then and on my first quest. He's a searcher now so, he's not at camp a lot anymore." Percy explained.

"Hi, I'm Icara. Nice to meet you. Bet you saved my brother's ass multiple times then." We shook hands.

"So, you're the famous long-lost twin Jackson."

I fake blushed. "Famous?"

"Yeah, the nymphs won't shut up about you." I laughed.

Grover excused himself after catching sight of his girlfriend, Juniper.

"He's interesting."

Percy chuckled. "Yeah, but he's good in a pickle. Speaking of food I'm gunna get a s'more. How bout you?"

After already having six of them, I shook my head. "Ok, suit yourself."

He walked away and I decided to walk to the cabin and sit on the porch to watch the fire and other campers. It was nice.

The Ares cabin sitting on logs and having an arm wrestling tournament on some stumps. The Apollo cabin refusing to give up on singing, had their own circle of singers. The Hermes cabin playing pranks on each other. It was very peaceful believe or not to watch everyone do their thing.

I was content. Then I spotted James. He was surrounded by some Aphrodite girls and seemed to be enjoying it. Anger boiled up inside me and I didn't know why. I couldn't be jealous could I? I felt the need to punch something. I needed to blow off some steam.

The only way to leave was to walk right in front of him. I thought about it and decided to leave anyway. I ran, not because I wanted to but because my legs wouldn't slow down. I ran past him and he looked up but, I kept running where ever my legs took me.

I ended up at the lake. I stood on the dock and I screamed in anger. I don't get him! I was steaming with anger. I looked at the lake and dove in. I swam to the bottom and sat there. I screamed and yelled scaring off all the fish and creatures away from me. I kicked rocks and things that were sitting on the lake bottom. I was surprised that the water wasn't boiling around me. I sat there at the bottom of the lake until I felt better.

* * *

><p>When I relaxed, I swam up to the dock. I climbed onto the dock and I was completely dry. <em>Man! That is awesome.<em> I laid my back the dock and looked up. There was someone there.

It was James.

"What do you want?" I asked him sharply.

"I'm sorry." He said calmly ignoring my anger.

"For what?" He looked away from me, not meeting my eyes.

"Yesterday. You're my best friend. I don't want to lose that." He said.

"It's fine. I forgive you if you forgive me for running away. In fact can we forget it happened?" He sat down above my head and looked down at me.

He sighed. "Deal."

We laughed and talked about our weird cabin mates (mostly his), our activities, and forgot all about our stupid fight and the kiss.

When we walked back, the fire was out and everyone was gone except for a few campers. Two of which were trying to look extra sneaky by the Aphrodite cabin with something gold in their hands.

I said goodbye to him and walked to my cabin, changed, and passed out as soon as I hit my pillow.

* * *

><p>Unfortunately, the gods did not have a peaceful night planned for the Poseidon cabin tonight.<p>

I was awoken by a hand pulling me to lay on my back. I looked up, adrenaline pumping. I could see a little of my attacker with the little light that the salt spring gave off. It was Percy and he had Riptide aimed right at my heart.

"Percy? What are you doing?" I spoke groggily.

He got ready to plunge his sword into me. "I won't let you hurt her!" He yelled at me and brought his sword down.

I rolled away from him just as he skewered my bed. "Percy! What the Hades are you trying to do!" He looked at me and I could see the tears in his eyes but they looked completely glazed over as if he wasn't there.

"Percy! Wake up! Snap out of it!" I screamed as he swung his sword at me.

Lucas lunged at him from under the bed knocking him to the ground. "Whoa. What happened? Why am I on the floor?" He questioned as he looked up.

"Icara?" I turned on the lamp.

"You almost killed me! What the Hades? I think you were sleepwalking or something." He shook his head and saw Riptide on the ground. He turned it back into a pen and looked at me.

"What? Gods, I'm sorry Icara. Aw Man. I cut you."

He got up from the floor and walked over to his bed and grabbed a first aid kit. I reached up to my face and discovered there was a deep cut on my cheek. He started to fix it up.

"What were you dreaming about?" I asked him.

He finished putting a bandage on my face and looked at me. He still had tears in his eyes. "There was a monster trying to kill Annabeth."

He sat on my bed with his head in his hands trying to shake the dream off. "It seemed so real."

I thought for a minute. "So that's why you attacked me. You thought I was the monster while you were sleeping." Percy nodded. I petted Lucas on my lap.

"I'm so sorry, Icara. I've never done this before."

I sighed. "It's fine. No worries."

I looked at the clock it was three in the morning. "Are you ok now?"

Percy nodded as he said "Yeah, I'm fine now. We should probably go back to sleep."

I yawned. "Yeah, we got camp activities tomorrow." He got up and went back to his bed. I got back into bed avoiding the sword hole and soon I was asleep again.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 8! Percy is starting to lose it. What do you think?<strong>

**~Kitty~**


	9. A Mid-Summer's Nightmare

The next few weeks went on without a hitch. I got used to camp and made new friends. I got stronger and I could beat most, if not all, of the Ares cabin in swordplay, which ticked off Clarisse, who purposely matched me with campers twice the size of me. I outshined a lot of the Apollo cabin with my archery skills. Although they seemed to like me even more because of that and claimed that I was truly an Apollo kid.

James and I hung out on the dock any time he wasn't singing during the sing-a-long. Sometimes we'd dive into the lake and hang out at the bottom so, people wouldn't bother us.

Annabeth and I got along great. She couldn't believe I was related to her Seaweed Brain because I was so smart and could keep up with her Greek lessons.

In reality though, I took her lessons and went to the library in the Big House and had Thomas explain everything so I could understand. I hung out with Thomas a lot these days, reading books about the gods and some normal fiction books. There was a book shelf where all you had to do was ask for a particular book and it would appear on the shelf. Thomas and I would get the same book and we started our own book club between the two of us. He loved any book that had a beast fighting for acceptance of both humans and his kind which meant he read a lot of paranormal books. That was my favorite genre so, we bonded a lot over the course of the summer.

Annabeth and I, along with a few Aphrodite girls decided to go shopping for the Mid-Summer party for the party that night. We got permission to leave and went to the nearest mall.

* * *

><p>"What do you think?" Annabeth came out in a strapless green party dress. I thought it was beautiful on her but the Aphrodite girls were vetoing it.<p>

"Percy's favorite color is blue, right?" One of the girls, Cinder, asked. Annabeth nodded. "Well, then you have to wear blue, besides you look stunning in anything. Annabeth walked away to find another dress and the girls turned to me.

Oh boy, I thought. They smiled deviously. "So what's your story with James? Are you guys dating yet?"

I put up my hand, shaking my head, and said "No way, he's like a brother to me. We've grown up together. We are best friends. That's it."

The three of them crossed their arms and gave me a look of doubt. "Come on girl. We heard all about your fight a few weeks ago. He won't look at anyone but you." A girl named Layla said.

I sighed. "I don't know. I get really confused when I think about that kiss…" _Oh crap!_ I put my hand over my mouth.

They all giggled. "So you do like him! Don't worry we will fix you up so he won't ever look at another girl again after tonight."

I tried to argue but they dragged me into a dressing room and handed me dress after dress to try on and I started to feel like a model walking out to show them.

When Annabeth found her dress, she joined the critics. "Stop. That one." Annabeth said and the girls squealed.

I looked down it was a strapless red dress that had a low back and gold swirl designs from the top to the waistline that looked very elegant and the skirt looked wavy like fire. It was shorter than I would have normally chosen but I admit, it did looked great on me. Everyone bought their dresses and got into the van with Argus.

We decided to meet in the Aphrodite cabin two hours beforehand to get ready.

* * *

><p>When we got back to camp everyone was at lunch. Annabeth said she had to go do something and left. That left me with Cinder, Layla, and Cassandra. They all we teasing me about James and I continued to state that I didn't like him like that. I couldn't wait to get away from them.<p>

I walked into the Dining Pavilion and went to my table, leaving them. As soon as Percy looked up I knew something was wrong. In one movement Percy had a dagger at my neck and his hand grabbing my shirt. Gods, I would so take the girls teasing me over this.

"Where is she?" He screamed.

Everyone was looking at us now. James got up and tried to help me but Percy pointed the dagger at him. "Stay there!" He yelled at James.

"Percy, Calm down. What's going on?" I tried to sound as calm as I could.

"Where. Is. She." He said, returning the dagger to my neck.

"Where is who? Percy you're scaring everyone calm down." I said soothingly.

"Where is Annabeth? What have you done with her?" He seemed like he was a completely different person. He was full of anger and fear. His eyes looked different, they seemed to have a green tinge to them.

"We just went shopping this morning. Is this necessary?" Pointing my eyes at the dagger at my neck.

He got even more upset and I was afraid he was going to kill me, when Annabeth walked in. Percy saw her and dropped the dagger and grabbed his head shaking it. "Oh my gods. Icara… I'm sorry. When I saw you both missing this morning I couldn't help but think something happened. Gods, it must be the lack of sleep." Percy had gotten less and less sleep since the incident a few weeks ago, being plagued every night with nightmares. Annabeth walked over and he melted into her arms.

Suddenly, there was a clearing of a throat and we all looked up. It was Chiron.

"Percy, why don't you go to the infirmary and get some rest. Annabeth please take him." He looked between Percy and I gravely but said nothing.

"Alright, everyone go back to your lunch and enjoy your selves. Percy is fine." And just like that everyone was back to normal. Man, Chiron either had a way with words or he scared the Hades out of everyone. James walked over and slide in next to me.

I could almost hear the shrieks from the Aphrodite table. "Well, that happened. What's up with him?" He said. I shrugged and started eating my turkey sandwich. He took that as a hint the stop talking about it.

"So, you excited about the party tonight?" I smirked.

"Yeah, so ready for the Aphrodite girls to dress me like a doll. Yay." I fake smiled. James snickered.

"So, Will just told me I'm on the list to sing."

This time I really smiled. "Oh my gods. That's great!" I hugged him, once again causing an uproar at the Aphrodite table.

"Yeah. So, you got to promise me one dance, ok?"

I sighed. "Why do I have to promise that?"

"Please?" He gave the puppy dog eyes.

"Fine." He fist pumped and I rolled my eyes.

* * *

><p>After lunch, I hung out in my cabin and decided to take a dip in the spring and reenergize for the party. I wondered if Percy was ok.<p>

I put my Ipod (which Chiron said campers could have as long as they didn't have the GPS on and it stayed in camp) on its dock and rocked out for a little while until I had to leave.

I grabbed my dress and said goodbye to Lucas.

It took me five minutes to walk to the Aphrodite cabin.

As soon as I walked I am assaulted with the smell of old perfume and burnt hair. Cassandra tackled me and half dragged me to the rest of the girls including Annabeth.

"How's my brother doing?" Layla started to brush my hair and mumbling something about saltwater.

"He's fine. The whole thing was weird. I've never seen him act like that to anyone." I agreed and we stop talking about it.

I looked around and I realized there didn't seem to be any boys here. "Don't you have any brothers?" I asked Cinder who was working on Annabeth's makeup.

"Yeah a few. They're over at the Ares cabin helping those boys clean up. What a nasty job that must be." I laughed.

The girls started chatting about how one of their sisters is dating a Hermes boy. Apparently, after the incident with a golden mango the morning after the bonfire, the Aphrodite cabin was at war with the Hermes cabin and was forbidden to date one.

"Alas, love cannot be control or ignored. Speaking of which, why are ignoring your obvious feelings for James?" Layla asked me.

"Umm… obviously it's not obvious to me." I said and that started the girls on a rampage about love which I was forced to ignore for my own sanity.

I sat there for what seemed like forever while they chatted and rushed about the room before we were finally all ready.

I looked in the mirror. Layla had curled my hair and done a waterfall braid so my long dark brown hair fell down my back. Cassandra let me borrow a gold locket and a single gold bangle to wear saying it looked sweet and innocent. Cinder made my freckles disappear and made my face look stunning with make-up which I never wore. These golden heels made me feel like I was going to break my neck but, according to Cassandra they were perfect and in fashion.

We all walked to the party together. The girls jittering about the boys and all I could think about is whether or not there would be food.

We arrived at the party.

The Dining Pavilion had been completely transformed. Instead of the normal long stone tables there were many medium sized circular tables around the outskirts of the area. The floor had been cleared and a stage was added for the various singing acts. I wondered how in Olympus they were able to accomplish this in the few hours since lunch. I saw Mr. D at the DJ station.

Well, the god of wine should be able to throw a good party I thought to myself. There were many decorations up and it all looked fantastic. We all found a table.

Percy and James soon joined us looking all fancy with nice shirts and dress pants. Percy perfectly match Annabeth, they looked so cute together. Percy nodded at me and gave me apologetic smile. I waved him off, giving him a reassuring look. "

Hey. You look.. Wow." I realized James was staring at me.

"Uh.. Thanks." I looked at him he was dressed in red. I gave a look to Cinder, who smiled sheepishly. "You don't look too bad yourself."

We sat down and started chatting while we waited for Chiron to do opening remarks and get this party started. We summoned food to our plates after he said all that was said.

After a little the first act went on, it was Clarisse as lead singer and some of her brothers playing backup instruments. She was surprisingly good. I looked at James and we both had a surprised look on our faces.

People started to get up and dance. James tapped my shoulder and I turned around but before he could say anything I was being dragged away by Layla and the other girls.

"What did you do that for?" I said to them.

"Gotta keep that boy on his toes and waiting for you."

I shook my head. "Whatever."

I danced for a while until I was dying of thirst. I elbowed my way through the crowd and finally got to my drink and took a sip when James showed up. "Hey. You got swallowed up earlier." I laughed.

"Yeah, those girls don't know when to stop, do they?"

He laughed and said, "So, now that I have you how bout that dance?"

"Uhh…" Just as I was about to answer, Mr. D called James to the stage.

"Oh, I guess I'm up. Wish me luck."

He started to walk away and I grabbed his hand. He looked back.

"Good luck." He smiled and continued on his way to the stage.

He walked on the stage with his guitar he dubbed Melody.

"Hey, I liked to dedicate this song to her… She knows who she is."

Everyone was looking around trying to figure out who he was referring to. I could see my friends staring at me and I tried ignore the blush rising to my cheeks.

He started to strum Melody with his expert fingers. I remembered watching him play for hours after school while I waited for him to walk with me home. I recognized the song almost instantly. It was the song I used to sing to him. The song that reminded me of Olympus that I never knew the name of. It was our secret. He sang it with such beauty and a soft voice, it brought me to the brink of tears and everyone was loving it. People were still swaying and slow dancing to the song until it was over. The roar of the applause was deafening.

I saw him leave the stage and put down his guitar. He started looking for me and when he spotted me, I ran away from the party.

* * *

><p>I ended up where I always do, the lake dock. I didn't realize how much that song meant to me and how much it had meant to him. It was the definition of us and our connection. We met because of that song.<p>

When we were in elementary school I saw him crying a little ways from the playground. He had been bullied by the other kids. I was already used to being alone even in the first grade. I walked over to him and as I got closer I started to sing softly to him the song that always cheered me up after my parents were especially cruel. He cried on my shoulder that day as I sang and we became inseparable ever since. That song kept us going in our darkest times.

It was our song.

"We need to stop meeting up here. People are going to start to suspect something's up." James.

He took a seat next to me dangling his feet off the dock.

"I'm sorry." I said trying to fight tears.

"For what?"

"Hurting you like this. I know you still like me. I never meant for…"

"Blaise. Stop." He's the only one who still calls me Blaise but only when we were alone, like now.

"But…."

"Listen, I sang that song for you just like you did for me so many times before. So you'd know how I feel, how I can't stop thinking about you, and how much you are a part of me. How you helped me survive to today. I never meant to make you feel bad. I love you no matter who you are and I'm ok with being your best friend forever if that's what makes you happy."

I looked at him and I put my hand on his cheek about to say something to him but his eyes drew me in before I could even stop myself. He put his hand on mine and I leaned in, not thinking of anything but the soft curve of his mouth and our lips met.

I was like nothing I had felt before.

My lips and the places where his hands were on my skin were on fire and I couldn't get enough of it. He deepening the kiss. I could feel the want and need in his actions. He pulled me closer to him. Soon I was on his lap sitting on edge of the dock never wanting this to end.

* * *

><p>Unfortunately, of course, the fates had different plans for us.<p>

"Icara!" I heard from a distance but I was too distracted to respond.

I heard the screams, getting more panicky, a few more times louder than before. I finally broke from my James-induced haze to realize what I was doing and to see Annabeth running towards us.

I got off James' lap, ignoring his complaints, and ran to meet her.

"What's wrong?" She looked at the both of suspiciously noticing James had lipstick on his face, which he quickly wiped off.

"Percy's missing."

_What?_ "Wait, how do you know?"

"Well, he started wigging out again, screaming that he needed to leave to protect you and ran off."

_Protect me? From what?_ "Ok, you go back and tell Chiron what's going on. James, go check the cabins and the beach. I'll go check the woods, ok?"

Annabeth nodded and ran off. James hesitated. He knew what those woods could do to me. "Go. I'll be fine. "I summoned my bow. He nodded and left towards the cabins.

I started off to the woods taking off my heels and throwing them behind me. I felt a pull in my stomach leading me into a deeper part of the woods which led me to some foot prints.

I drew my bow back and followed them all the way to Zeus' Fist.

I saw him with a torch about to jump in a hole.

"Percy!" He looked up and saw me. He walked over to me and I lowered my bow. _He wasn't a threat to me, right? _"Where are you going? Annabeth's worried sick."

All of the sudden he kneed me in the stomach. "You don't get to speak her name." I held my stomach.

"What the Hades?" He then hit me with the butt of his sword and I was on the ground.

My vision went blurry but I could make him out shaking his head like he was waking up from a nightmare. "Oh gods, Icara. I'm so sorry. I need to get away. I don't want to hurt you. I don't know what's going on. I'm sorry. Tell everyone I'm sorry."

I blacked out as I saw him jump into the hole.

* * *

><p><strong>Sorry that took so long to update. Hope you guys like it. Don't forget to tell me what you think.<strong>

**Thank you to: TeddyBear98, annabethgrace6, and heartofglass99 for reviewing! **

**~Kitty~**


	10. The Bookworm

I opened my eyes to a blinding light and thought _Oh, great. I'm dead._

Soon my eyes adjusted and I realized I was in the infirmary again and someone had left the blinds open.

"Someone please turn off the sun." I mumbled still waking up.

I heard someone stir and scream "She's awake!" and footsteps after. Someone went over and shut the blinds. It was James, I could by the way the sun silhouetted his body and how it somehow stuck to his hair like some kind of halo, which only pushed my suspicion that I was dead.

"Thank gods. You're ok." He was practically tripping over himself to come hug me.

I tried to sit up and was met with a nasty pain.

"I wouldn't do that if I were you." Will said as he walked into the room. "You're still healing." He looked me over and checked all of the bruising to make sure it was healing. He gave me ambrosia and a cup of nectar with a bendy straw. He nodded to eat it and drink and then yelled "Alright she's fine. You guys can come in now."

Annabeth followed by Chiron in wheelchair form came in. Annabeth looked as if she had been crying for hours.

"How long was I out?" I started to perk up after eating the ambrosia.

"About two and a half days." James answered.

Chiron cleared his throat and James took that as his queue to leave. He kissed my cheek, blushed, and left the room. I remembered what happened between us and my stomach turned to knots as I reached up to touch my cheek where he kissed it.

"Ok, can you tell us what happened and did you find Percy?" That pulled me out of my thoughts.

At first I didn't know what they were talking about and then I tried to get out of bed and almost drop to the floor in pain if Will hadn't caught me and helped me back into bed, all the events of the night before rushed back.

I told them everything that had transpired leaving out the part about me and James kissing, which I knew I was going to have to sort out sooner or later, while drinking from my bendy strawed drink.

"Last thing I remember is Percy jumping into a hole down by Zeus' Fist and him saying he was sorry and he didn't want to hurt me."

Annabeth looked really confused. "Percy would never hurt any camper let alone his own sister."

Chiron puzzled over the information. "The curse must have begun. We have to find him before some worse happens."

I knew what this meant. "I need to go. He's my twin and my responsibility to save him from our curse."

Annabeth spoke up too. "I have to go too."

"No. Annabeth he can't focus when you're with me and you're too driven by your feelings for him. Every time you are mentioned he goes berserk and attacks. You can't come." I told her.

She started to argue when Chiron spoke up. "She's right. It's her quest."

Annabeth looked broken and upset as she excused herself from the room.

"Annabeth…" She turned and looked at me. "I'll bring him back I promise or I'll die trying" She nodded and walked out.

"You may take two campers with you. Meet here day after tomorrow." I nodded my understanding and Chiron left.

I spent the rest of the day thinking, sleeping, watching the other campers enter and leave, and being bored out of my skull. I mean, would it kill anyone to visit me or invest in a television?

* * *

><p>The next morning I was released from the infirmary.<p>

As I was walking to my cabin, James ran up to me.

"Hey! Are you feeling better?" He said.

"Yea, but you'd know that if you had bothered to visit me at least once."

He scratched the back of his head. "I tried but, Will was blocking everyone that tried to see you. He said you needed rest. That dude is crazy when it comes to doctor's orders." I nodded, laughing. I must've him heard him say the phrase a million times and watched him threaten a camper with making him speak in couplets if he didn't obey. That kid might be younger than me but he was scary when he's in doctor mode.

We walked and talked together until we reached my cabin.

I sighed. "Hey, the camp will find him. I'm sure they've got a team going out to look for him." He told me, sensing that I was upset.

I looked at him and said "Yeah, they do. Chiron chose me to go. Do you want to join me?"

He looked like he was about to shoot in the sky like a rocket with excitement. "Of course, I'll come with you!"

"It'll be dangerous, you know."

He blushed at his overexcitement. "Yeah, I know. So who else are you bringing?"

I paused, I hadn't really thought about a third person. I know I'll need someone who's really smart to balance our fighting skills. I knew I couldn't bring Annabeth. I didn't really know many of the Athena kids either and the ones I did know were stuck up snobs. Then it hit me. Thomas! The satyr rarely left the camp library. I went there all the time on weekends to read up on mythology and things. We talked frequently and was really smart.

"I think if we can drag him from his books, Thomas would be the right choice." James nodded.

"He's a bookworm but he probably knows a lot more about this world then we do, since we are still somewhat new." He agreed.

"I should probably go ask him. I'll do it after lunch." My head felt a little dizzy.

I said goodbye to James and told him he should pack for the quest and that we leave tomorrow morning. I walked into the cabin and flopped onto the bed. Within seconds, I was sound asleep which was weird due to all the sleep I got in the infirmary.

* * *

><p>It was not a restful sleep to say the least. Soon after I fell asleep I started to hear a familiar voice. It took me a minute to recognize it as Percy's voice because it was saying such terrible things about me.<p>

_Don't trust her. She'll steal Annabeth away. She'll hurt you. She'll hurt Annabeth. Kill Her. Kill Her. She's a liar. She's not your sister. She's an accident. She wasn't supposed to be born. Fix the mistake! Kill Her._

Soon Percy came into focus. He was hard to see due to a green cloud covering him. After I got through the cloud I could see that he was walking in a dark tunnel with a torch in his hand. He was screaming at the voices. "No! She's family. She'd never hurt me or Annabeth. Stop it! No!"

The voice in his head kept talking. _You barely know her. Don't trust her lies of family bonds and friendship._

I tried to scream at him to come home so we could help him but my words couldn't reach him.

The voice started to chant _Kill Her! Kill Her! Kill Her!_

He kept shaking his head and telling the voice in his head to shut up until he couldn't take it anymore. The voice was driving him mad, eating at him until there's nothing left.

* * *

><p>I woke up shaking. I couldn't help but think that was a vision of what's happening to Percy. I got up from the bed more determined than ever to save him.<p>

I walked to lunch and sat down at my table joined by James who munched on his food happily next to me as I planned out the quest that was to come.

After lunch, I went to the Big House and walked into chaos.

There were many campers sitting and standing in the hall and outside the meeting room. I could hear them whispering about Percy and how he's disappeared, all staring at me.

Some believed it was my fault, that I somehow drove him crazy.

I knew Chiron had called a meeting of the head counselors to explain the situation and so nobody would panic about our star hero going crazy and running away.

I walked passed them and into the library. Thomas was sitting in his usual spot surrounded by more books than I've ever seen him with.

"Hey, Thomas." I said gently.

It took a few seconds to look anyway from whatever he was reading.

"Hey, Icara. I haven't finished this week's book so, don't spoil it." He informed me. He was talking about our weekly book club book.

"I'm not here about the book. Haven't you heard the news?" He looked at me confused.

"That Ares was caught up in one of Hephaestus' spider webs again and Aphrodite is angry at her husband for it again?" I had no idea what he was talking about.

"No… That my brother ran away a few days ago." He looked shocked. I informed him of the events that took place and asked him if he'd help me.

"What? You want me to come with you on a quest?" I nodded. "But I can't fight very well. I'm pretty useless."

"True, but you have more knowledge about this world than me and James. Your smarts will come in handy and I don't trust anyone else with my life other you, James, and Percy." Even if Percy tried to kill me three times now, I still trusted him with my life. He is family.

He thought for a moment and finally said "Fine… I'll join your quest."

"Ok. Meet out front tomorrow morning, be ready to go." He nodded and went back to reading.

I sighed and left.

I went back to the cabin and packed for tomorrow and rested up. Unfortunately, I continued to hear the horrible voice that sounded like Percy as I slept but I couldn't see Percy anymore beyond the green mist.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 10 Done! It's bit short but, there are longer chapters coming. Hope you guys like this story. Don't forget to tell me what you think! Who do guys really want to see in the coming chapters? I have a few people and monsters in mind but, I'd love to hear what you guys want. Maybe I'll use you guys' suggestions.<strong>

**Thanks for the reviews: annbethgrace6, heartofglass99, TeddyBear98**

**~Kitty~**


	11. We Killed a Beast for a Feast?

The next morning, I got up trying to shake off the terrible voices in my dreams, changed into a camp shirt and shorts with my sword strapped to the belt, grabbed my pack, and walked to the Big House with Lucas trailing behind me.

The sky did not match my emotions at all. It was sunny, blue, and cheery. If it had been any other day I would have spent it flying with Sasha or swimming at the beach but today the sky should've been less blue and cheery.

Today was the day that I have to find my insane brother and save him from the curse that I probably invoked by coming here, my new home.

I let my mind go blank as I continued to the big house, no point in getting angry at something I can't change.

James and Thomas were already there awkwardly talking. James hasn't talked to Thomas since he brought us here but knew he was the Camp Bookworm that he even read more and possibly knew more than the Athena kids which would be intimating if you didn't know him.

"Been waiting long?" I asked them.

James perked up when I spoke and said "No, not at all."

Thomas shrugged with his nose already in a book.

We started to talk about how we wanted to go about finding Percy, when Chiron trotted up to the porch.

"Everyone ready?" He said. We all nodded.

We each had a backpack with a sleeping bag. Chiron handed Thomas a baggie full of mortal money and a few drachmas.

"Icara, go inside and see Rachel. She'll give you the quest prophecy." Chiron told me.

I walked inside and down the hall to the meeting room where Rachel always is. She was painting a beautiful landscape when I walked in. "Hey, Rachel." I'd gotten to know her well because she often came into the library in between paintings to hang out with me and Thomas.

"Oh hey, Icara. Today's the day. You here for a prophecy?" She smiled but she had sadness in her eyes.

"Yeah." I replied. "Give me a moment. She climbed on the table and sat cross-legged. She looked like she was meditating. She started speak in her snake-like voice that I'd only heard once before.

"In the west, invisible to the star

You shall find the one who is missing.

Beware the sacrifices you are forced into making,

Eyes watch your trials from afar."

She open her eyes and said as if nothing intense had just occurred "Good luck! Bring our boy back home."

I nodded still thinking about the prophecy. "Umm.. Yeah. I'll bring him back." I walked out of the room and out the front door where Thomas and James were waiting with Lucas pacing between their legs.

"So…" James said.

"So let's go." I said. We headed towards the woods and Zeus' Fist.

* * *

><p>We got to the hole in which Percy jumped into. Thomas explained that this hole lead to the Labyrinth built by Daedalus for the Minotaur.<p>

"We could get lost and never be found. Are we sure this is the only way to go?" Thomas asked warily.

"Stop being a 'fraidy cat, Bookworm. Percy jumped in here which means we do too if we want any chance of finding him." I said to him.

He looked at me like I was crazy, which I guess I was.

"Ready?" I looked between James and Thomas. James nodded. Thomas grudgingly said yes. "Alright, let's go."

I dropped down into the hole with Lucas in my lap and slid into the maze of tunnels followed by Thomas then James.

I grabbed my flashlight out of my pack and looked around. There were three paths to take. Thomas spoke up. "So. What now? Oh, fearless leader." I looked at the three tunnels.

"Who's got a compass?" James dug in his pack and tossed me his. I took a look at it and it was completely useless. The needle was spinning out of control. "Great… The prophecy Rachel gave me said to head west but how are we supposed to head west if I don't know which way is west!" I screamed frustrated already, barely even started this quest.

"West is that way." Thomas point to the tunnel to the right.

"How do you know that?" James asked.

"Satyr ability, I guess." He shrugged.

"Ok, let's go that way then. Thomas, lead the way." I gestured my hands out, telling him to go forward.

We followed Thomas' guidance west for hours and hours. It was so long and boring I almost wished I was back in the infirmary…almost.

When we found a little pocket in the tunnel wall, we decided to set camp for the night. I told James and Thomas the prophecy so, they could try to interpret it because I sure couldn't.

"Well, the Labyrinth is invisible to the stars and Percy is obviously the one missing. The rest is confusing, maybe what is yet to come." Thomas tried to figure it out. James and I just shrugged.

We all started to get sleepy. "I'll take first watch. You guys rest." I said. I was honestly really tired but I didn't want to sleep because I didn't want to hear the voices again. The boys were sound asleep and snoring in a matter of minutes, even Lucas was asleep in my lap.

I tried to stay awake as long as I could but soon I to fell asleep.

* * *

><p>This time Percy was as clear as day.<p>

Percy was in a different tunnel now. He looked panicked and scared like a child that lost his mommy. He was screaming for something to stop.

"Please stop! I don't want to see those things?"

_But why Percy? It's the truth._ The chilling voice told him.

"No! Icara would never do those things. She would hurt Annabeth or turn the camp against me!" He seemed very confused and upset.

_Yesss. She would you can see it with your own eyes, can't you? It's right in front of you see? Everyone has already forgotten the Great Percy Jackson. She's the star now. _

I couldn't see what he was seeing but I knew it wasn't good. I screamed at him to listen to me and come home and that it wasn't real. He couldn't hear me.

Percy started to cry. He covered his ears and screamed "Stop! Please!" He crumbled to his knees and sobbing. I reached for him to comfort him but was torn away from the dream.

* * *

><p>I was shaken awake. It startled me so much I accidentally summoned my bow which woke up Lucas and put him on edge.<p>

"Whoa. Calm down it's me." James whispered.

"Guys, didn't we come in from over there?" Thomas said groggily. I looked over from where we came in at and there was a solid rock wall in its place. I thought we were trapped until I looked at the opposite side of our cave which was opened.

"Weird. The Labyrinth must have changed while we were sleeping." James said.

I shrugged taking a protein bar out of my pack and drank some water. The boys soon forgot about the weird occurrence and ate something as well.

I got up, Lucas meowing in protest. Even though I wasn't hungry anymore. I felt this weird feeling my stomach.

We started walking again until we reached a fork. "Which way, Thomas?" I asked breaking the silence.

He looked somewhat confused. "I don't know." He answered. "

"Well, now what do we do?" James said.

I sighed and looked down the two tunnels. They looked exactly the same….dark and scary. Not that I was scared or anything. I'm just not a big fan of fighting close spaces where I have nowhere to go.

Suddenly I felt something pulling me to the tunnel to my right. I didn't know what it was but, I felt the need to go that way deep in my gut.

"That way." I pointed at the tunnel.

The boys looked up from their argument on which way to go.

"How do you know?" Thomas asked curiously.

"I don't know, just trust me."

James said "Ok, then. Let's go." He started toward the tunnel.

Thomas hesitated and then nodded and followed after him and I brought up the rear with Lucas walking beside me.

* * *

><p>After some time, the feeling in my stomach went away and I started to worry that we were going the wrong way.<p>

I just I was going to say something James started yelling.

I was too far behind him to see why he was yelling but I knew it definitely wasn't good.

I looked over at Lucas to see his hair on his back standing up as we walked together. I took off running toward James' voice.

When James came into view he was fighting a giant boar and Thomas hiding behind a boulder.

The tunnel had emptied into a huge twenty foot tall cave with 6 different tunnels and the boar was about ten feet tall.

James was holding his own against it. I summoned my bow and got ready to shoot when Lucas changed into his lion form and attacked the beastly hog.

When the boar had turned to attack Lucas, an arrow shoot through the air and hit the boar in the eye.

The boar fell to its side and died.

Lucas returned to his housecat form and became very skittish, running and hiding behind my legs.

James looked at me and cheered "Yeah! Good job Icara!"

Thomas came over to me and patted me on the back. "I had heard about your skills but that was amazing."

"Umm… I didn't do that."

James looked confused. "If you didn't…" He trailed off.

"Who did?" Thomas finished.

As he said that, Lucas hissed and arch his back at a tunnel to the left.

We all went into battle mode, James took out his sword (he was way better at swordplay than archery surprisingly), I pulled back on my bow and pointed toward the tunnel, and Thomas took out his pipes. _I'm not sure what that will do_.

We waited for the fight to come but what stepped out of the darkness of the tunnel into the torch-lighted cavern was a beautiful woman.

She had a long brown braid with feathers intertwined it, he face was covered in mud and paint allowing us to only see her dark eyes in the torch light, and she wearing an animal skin dress. She reminded me of an American Indian princess. She had a bow across her back and several arrowhead knives at her belt.

We did not lower our weapons.

"Thank you for distracting my prey, the Olympians will be very proud of their feast this night. I am Ikhnaie, goddess of tracking, daughter of Helios. I was sent to find a beast for the feast on top Mount Olympus. Thank you young demigods. I mean no harm this night. Please lower weapons. I would be pleased to help you find whatever you looking for as a gift. "

We looked at each other, I nodded, and we slowly lowered our weapons. "How did you know that we are looking for something?" I stepped forward meeting her gaze.

"I am the goddess of tracking. I know that you are tracking something or someone." Ikhnaie answered.

"We are searching for my twin brother. He's been missing a few days after running away from camp. We know he ran into the labyrinth." I said formally, not sure how the goddess would react.

The goddess thought for a moment. "You must be Icara Jackson. You have a nasty curse set upon you and your brother Perseus."

"You know about our curse? Do you know how to get rid of it?" I asked the goddess. She smiled slightly.

"Unfortunately I do not know of a way to break the dreadful curse. However, I can help you find your dear brother." I looked at James and Thomas. They stayed quiet although Thomas was shaking like a leaf.

"OK. How?" I asked curiously knowing there had to be some price or catch.

"Step forward, Icara Jackson, Daughter of Poseidon and receive my gift. It shall enhance the pull that twins naturally have toward each other and allow you to track him easily." I hesitantly step forward.

"What's the price? Do I have to give up my first born child or something?" Ikhnaie laughed.

"No, child. Your price is paid by helping me kill this beast. You must heed my warning. When you find Perseus, beware the sacrifices you must make."

_Sacrifices… that word again._ "OK. I'll receive your gift to find my brother and break our stupid curse." I stepped closer to the goddess.

"Very well." She stepped closer as well. She put one hand on the back of my neck and the other on my face with her thumb in the middle of my forehead. I felt waves of warmth and searching go through my body down to my toes and back to my head. I heard James and Thomas make noises of awe as I felt these things.

"Safe travels to you, young Icara. I'll be watching you and wishing for your success." The goddess whispered as she let go of my head causing the waves to stop.

She then disappeared, along with the giant boar, into thin air.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 11 done! Sorry it took so long. I'm suffering from a bad case of writer's block. Hopefully, it's over now and I'll get a new chapter up soon!<strong>

**Thank you for the reviews as they are always helpful! **

**~Kitty~**


	12. I Am a Water-Bender!

Next thing I remember is looking at the cave ceiling, James screaming at me, and Lucas kneading my stomach.

"Seattle." I said.

"Seattle? What about Seattle?" Thomas said coming from the other side of the cavern where he was hiding because who knows why.

"Percy in Seattle." I said grabbing Lucas as I got up from the ground.

"That's where we need to go I can feel it." I pointed to a tunnel in the middle.

They nodded. We walked through tunnel after tunnel for a long time in utter silence. Until Thomas spoke up. "Are you sure we are going the right way? It feels like we've been walking for hours."

I sighed. "Yes. We are going the right way. Ikhnaie did something to me. I can feel exactly where Percy is and he hasn't moved in a while which worries me. I feel it in gut that we are going the right way."

"I believe in books, logic, and maps. How can an organ in your body tell you exactly where someone from a million miles away?" I turned to look at him.

"I don't know but it's the only lead we got. You're a freaking satyr from myths and legends for Zeus' sake! How could not believe in magic or a goddess' power?" Thomas was red in the face with anger and was about to explode but James stepped in between us.

"Calm down guys. We are all on edge because of being in enclosed space for too long. Let's just sit down and relax and have something to eat."

"That would be nice if we had food to eat. All we brought was a few snacks that we've eaten already." Thomas said sharply.

"Ok, then let's find a way up to mortal world and find something to eat. We've got money right? We can eat and decide what to do next alright?" Thomas and I sighed and agreed.

* * *

><p>It took us about an hour to find a way up top. We exited the Labyrinth just outside Dodge City, Kansas.<p>

"Holy Hera. How did we get to Kansas from New York in three days on foot?" James exclaimed.

"The Labyrinth is a little weird when it comes to distance." Thomas explained. I snorted, I thought he cared about logic. He glared at me.

"Alright let's get some food." James said sensing the awkward intenseness between us.

We walked for a while passing a lot of houses, until we reached what looked like downtown. Lucas had disappeared from my side, probably to go find something to eat himself. It was mid-day so the streets were busy. The first food place we found was a Monster Donut.

"Nope. Definitely not there." Thomas and James looked at me confused. I told them the story Percy had told me.

* * *

><p><em>I had asked the plate at camp for a donut for breakfast. Percy had made a face.<em>

_"What? Got something against donuts?" I teased him. _

_"I got into some trouble a while back because of some donuts. I ended up fighting a hydra. Whatever you do, never go into a Monster Donut."_

* * *

><p>The boys nodded and we continued walking. We walked passed a lot of shops and stores along the main street until we saw a little diner that reminded me a lot of a Steak-n-Shake. We decided to eat there and we walked in. We sat a booth in the back away from the windows, didn't want any monsters zoning in on us. We all decided against anything with pork. I got chicken strips with cookie dough milk shake, James got a Cheese burger and chocolate shake, and Thomas got an extra-large order of fries and vanilla shake. When our food arrived, we scarfed it all down like we hadn't eaten in weeks.<p>

After we finished, we noticed a lot of the other customers were looking at us strangely. I looked at the boys across from me. We were all covered in dirt. Their hair was a messy and mine wasn't much better. We paid and left as soon as we could.

When we walked out of the diner, it seemed like the entire city had changed. The skies were dark, almost black with a green tinge, very unlike the blue sky it had been before we entered the diner. The citizens were scurrying for cover in nearby shops. I turned and stop a lady that was trying to get to the diner.

"What's going on?"

"A freak tornado. I should've listened to my mother and moved to Vegas instead of the middle of Tornado Alley! You kids should get inside, where it's safe."

I knew if we went back inside they'd call the cops and report us as runaways. I looked at the guys. "Let's get going. Before the storm hits." I yelled over the wind and as I said that a voice spoke.

"Ah, there you are, young demigods. Have you finally decided to come to your death?" We turned to look down the street. It was like a dark tornado with red eyes and arms had touched down in the middle of the street.

"Oh. Great. Are you going to make friends with this one too, Icara?" Thomas yelled at me.

"Really? You're gunna start this, now?" I yelled back.

Meanwhile, James had grabbed his sword from his belt and ran down street toward the tornado monster. I watched in slow motion as James plunged his sword into the monster.

"Fool, do you know who I am?" The monster took his large tornado arm and swatted James like a fly into an empty store window.

"No! James!" I screamed.

"I am Stratos! Titan of the wind! No mere demigod could-"

"Oh Shut Up, Airhead!" I summoned my bow. "Thomas, go make sure James is ok. I'll handle this." I shot an arrow at the titan.

"But that's a titan…"

"Yeah, I know." I ran off towards the titan. I shot an arrow at Stratos. The titan tried the knock it away but it went right through it and disappeared on the other side of the titan. "Oh, Hades…" I shot another arrow at the ground it front of the titan, it exploded in a shower of light blinded the titan. Stratos screamed.

I ran into the shop that Thomas and James were in. "My arrows can't touch him. How do you defeat something you can't touch?" I yell/whispered to Thomas. I looked down at James. He was unconscious and covered in cuts and scrapes from the broken glass. His wounds were gushing blood. "He's losing too much blood. How do we stop it?"

Thomas looked panicked.

"You don't know?! You telling me you haven't read one medical book at all?"

He shook his head. "I don't like blood."

I looked up trying to find a water source or anything.

"Come out, come out, where ever you are, little demigods." The titan started looking for us. I heard him crushing car and other buildings. Then I saw the sink in the back of the store. I reached toward and willed the water to come forth.

"Thomas, go distract him. I need some time." I told Thomas.

"How? I can't fight."

"Play a song or something."

"But…"

"GO!" as I yelled at him, the sink exploded and water shot out.

He ran out the door with his pipes in his mouth. I willed the water to come towards me. I told it encase James' body. It covered his body except his face so, he wouldn't drown and allowed the water to go to his wounds and heal them.

"There you are little goat. You're going to be a yummy appetizer before the main course of demigods." I could hear from outside.

Thomas started to play his pipes and through the window I could see roots come up from under the street and keep the titan at bay._ Can't fight, my ass._ I turned to James. His wounds were almost healed completely now. I feel like that chick from that show with the bending and stuff.

He started to wake up and freak out that he was surrounded by water. "Calm down, James. It's me."

"Icara? What happened? I got a major headache. Why am I all wet?"

"You tried to attack a titan. You're lucky I'm here to heal your sorry ass. What the hades were you thinking?" All of sudden the roof caved in above and we ran outside.

"I'm sorry but, can we save the lecture for after we win." James said to me.

"Yeah, if we win. We can't seem to lay a finger on him." I said back to him.

The titan had stomped on the building trying avoid Thomas' attack.

"Hey, guys! I got a plan!" Thomas yelled at us from across the street.

"Oh, do you, little half-bloods? You think you can defeat me?" A root whipped out, Stratos avoided it, not seeming to know that it couldn't touch him. What a stupid titan. Thomas kept his roots going as he explained the plan.

"OK, Zeus defeated Kronos by separating his body into a million pieces while he slept. So, we need a way to disperse Stratos' body. Icara, can you get your arrow to explode before it hits the ground?"

I thought for a minute. I suppose if I ask my bow to give me an explosive arrow it would. "Maybe."

"Well, it's worth a try then. Can you get up there and have a view of the eye of the storm and shoot an arrow that'll explode in the center thus, dispersing the air or Stratos' body, long enough for us to get away."

I looked around for something I could climb. Stratos had finally figured out that the roots weren't touching him. "Go distract him."

On top of a building nearby was a water container. I could use it to carry me above the titan. I ran and climb up the fire escape and broke the water container. I willed it to carry me a little above the angry titan.

I summoned my bow and prayed to Apollo to give me what I needed. I released the arrow. It flew into the center of the storm that is Stratos and exploded into a burst of light.

The wind couldn't reform the titan

and he disappeared. "That should hold him back a while." I said as I came down from the sky. "Now let's get out of here before he comes back." The boys nodded and we ran away trying to get as far away as we could.

* * *

><p><strong>Hey guys! Hope you liked chapter 12! I'll have another update by the end of next week, hopefully. Reviews are welcome. I love hearing what you think. <strong>

**Thanks for being wonderful!**

**~Kitty~**


	13. Getting the Hades out of Dodge, Kansas!

We decided to stay above ground instead of going back to the Labyrinth. We found a train station a few miles away and bought tickets to Denver. Lucas found me in the bathroom as I tried to scrub the dirt and grime from my face, arms, and legs. I fixed my hair enough to be presentable.

"Oh, now you show up. I'm not in any danger now, stupid cat." I picked up Lucas and put him in my backpack and told him to stay.

I walked out of the bathroom to find that the boys had also cleaned up.

"Keep an eye out for anything suspicious and try not to draw any attention. I do not want a repeat of what just happened." I spoke softly to the boys. James mumbled something bout stupid wind.

We sat together on the bench. James was in between me and Thomas for fear of an all-out brawl between us. I don't know why I'm so angry at him. He's my friend, we read books together and fangirl about them_. When did he become so logical?_

I let out a sigh. James put his hand on my thigh and I brushed it off. He looked at me and seemed a little down. I felt bad and laid my head on his shoulder like I did when he was playing piano at school. _What am I going to do about you?_

"All Aboard!"

"Man, alright let's get the hades out of Dodge!" Thomas cheered.

We got up and got into the long boarding line. James shakily grabbed my hand. I about pulled my hand away when I remembered his fear of crowds and left it alone.

* * *

><p>In ten minutes, we were in the train in the private cabin we managed to afford somehow. I let go of James' hand and sat down next the window, James sat next to me and Thomas across form us. We slid the door shut and pulled down the blinds so no one could see us including, hopefully, monsters. I hoped they couldn't smell us here. I let Lucas out of my bag and he jumped out to the seat across from James, curled up and fell asleep. We were all tired. Thomas was already dozing off against the window.<p>

"Hey, do you think it safe enough for us to catch some sleep here?" James whispered in my ear. It sent a shiver down my spine.

"Um… Yeah I think we are safe for now and it'd be stupid to sit here for almost eight hours and not rest up." Even as I said this, I knew I wasn't going to sleep. I knew I'd hear the voice that is torturing Percy. I can't watch him like that anymore, the vision already replays in my head nonstop.

I sighed and looked out the window, watching the landscape pass by. I felt a hand on mine. "What's wrong?" James whispered softly as he squeezed my hand.

"Nothing." My voice cracked as I was fighting back tears. _Not now. Don't cry._

"Come on. Talk to me." He begged slightly. The past couple days' events hit me and I couldn't hold the tears back.

I turned into him and cried into his chest. "I see him. He's hearing and seeing things. It's torture for him. I can't see him like that. He's almost totally destroyed. Every time I close my eyes I see a piece of him fall away. I'm scared that I can't save him. What if I can't get to him in time?" I sobbed quietly into chest as not to wake Thomas.

James petted my hair, trying to calm me down. "It's ok. You'll save him. No one else in the world could possibly save him except you. You're the strongest person I know. If anyone can get into that seaweed brain of his, it's you. Come on now. Let's get some rest and when we get up, it'll be a new day. Let's take it day by day. We'll get there. I promise." He whispered to me softly afraid that I might shatter if he spoke too loud.

He pulled me down next to him so we were laying down on the seats. He had on big, warm arm around me and he used his other hand to wipe my tears. He hummed our secret song to me as I snuggled into his chest and slowly drifted off to sleep. Thankfully, I did not dream.

* * *

><p>I woke up first when the train started to slow down.<p>

I shook James awake. "Wha…Whaat? Is there a monster?" He raised his head fast, grabbing for his sword on his belt.

"No. I think we are slowing down." As I whispered to him an announcement came from the speaker overhead.

"Ladies and Gentlemen, we will be arriving in Denver in Ten minutes. Please remember to take all of your belongings with you. Have a wonderful day."

Thomas woke up muttering something about enchiladas. I got up and grabbed all of our bags and handed them down. I took Lucas and put him back into my backpack, receiving an angry meow from him.

"Oh. Quit it." I said to the cat and received a clear Hmmph! From the annoyed cat.

"You better be careful. He might turn into a lion and eat you." James teased. I swatted him.

"Ok, lovebirds. Time to go." I glared at Thomas as he walked out of the cabin.

James looked as if he was going to ask something but I put my bag on my shoulder and followed Thomas out of the train before he could say a word. I knew what he was going to ask and I didn't know the answer.

* * *

><p>When we got off, we went to the board that displayed the times to see if there were any departures to Seattle but there wasn't any. The furthest we could get was Portland but it didn't depart until tomorrow.<p>

"I guess we are going stay here tonight. Thomas go buy the tickets to Portland." I ordered.

"Why me?"

"Because you look older than us, even if you act like a 5 year old. It'll look less suspicious."

It was true he looked older than me and James. He looked about 18 or 19 years old but he was probably older because satyrs age weird. He even had a sort of beard and his fedora that he wore to cover his horns made him look like he was of drinking age. James being and looking like a 15 almost 16 year old and me being almost 17, he was the obvious choice.

He went a bought the tickets. The train didn't leave until tomorrow afternoon so we decided against sleeping on the streets and check into a cheap motel. Honestly, after we got to the room it wasn't much better than sleeping on the streets but at least it had a shower and bed. I let Lucas out of the bag and he took one look at the room and wanted out. I let him out the door.

We all took showers, stinkiest first. Apparently, blood and dirt and grossness is attracted to goat fur because _gods how did I put up with Thomas' smell for four days_.

I was last unfortunately but the only one smart enough to bring an extra set of clothes. The boys' clothes reeked and there were a ton of holes in them. So, I used the mirror to clean up as best as I could and went to the nearest clothes store and bought the cheapest outfits in their sizes while they showered.

The store was a tourist shop so I ended up wit I 3 Denver shirt in different colors, I chose blue and yellow and the store next door sold jeans so I got two pairs.

"Idiots." I mumbled walking back to the motel.

I handed them the clothes and finally got into the shower. It felt amazing. Who would've thought that this sleazy motel, had the best showers ever, or maybe it was just me.

When I got out, James was groaning on the bed and Thomas on the nasty couch.

"What are you guys groaning about now?" I sighed as I finished attaching my sword to my belt.

"We're bored." James said.

I looked at him, he had chosen the yellow shirt and I swear he looked just like Will or Mr. Sunshine as we like to call him.

"Well, I'm hungry. So I guess we could go eat."

"Yes!" Thomas jumped up and cheered.

* * *

><p>Since the train station is downtown, we got a motel near downtown. We walked to a square area which was extremely crowded with stalls, booths, food trucks. There was some kind of festival going on. There was an art booth displaying beautiful works of art but, the boys walked right past them to a booth that was giving out free food.<p>

"Boys." I sighed to no one in particular.

James handed me a paper plate of free pizza. I hadn't realized how hungry I was until I took the first bite of the cheesy Italian delicacy.

"Mmmmm… Thank the gods for pizza!" James said loudly.

"I hear ya." Thomas slapped him on the back playfully.

We walked around to each of the stalls. There were all kind of stuff here. There were art stalls with beautiful paintings and some sculptures, which made me miss my art class back home. I hadn't had much time to draw or paint at camp due to all the training and stuff. There was a couple book booths take had some ancient looking books that Thomas went nuts over. James stopped at every food truck we came across for the free food.

I was rolling my eyes as James scarfed done a chili dog that was problem going give him a heart attack later down the road, when the screaming started.

* * *

><p><strong>That's a wrap for Chapter 13! Sorry for the Rick-hanger! I post the next chapter really soon. In the meantime why not post a review? More reviews I get the faster I update. Feel free to ask anything that you want to know about the story. I'll try to answer them as long as it doesn't spoil anything. <strong>

**Thank you for the reviews: annabethgrace6 and ashleymccann04**

**See you lovely readers real soon!**

**~Kitty~**


	14. I Try Acid!

People were running and screaming. We looked at each other and pulled out our weapons and Lucas jumped in front of us. Someone came over the loud speaker "Please everyone remain calm. It seems that the anaconda and the lion from the local zoo has escaped. Please evacuate in an orderly fashion."

Unfortunately, the people continued run chaotically away from the square, knocking over tables of jewelry, crafts, and paintings to the ground. I saw James grab something off the table near him and I was going to yell at him for stealing when a blood-chilling shriek came from the other side of the square.

"Great! What could it possibly be this time?" I threw my hands up and turned toward the monster.

Thomas shouted at me before I could see our attacker "Don't look at it, Drakons can paralyze you with just one look."

"What the Hades is a Drakon?" I turned towards Thomas.

"Think giant snake monster."

James pulled out a foldable shield out of his bag. He signaled us to come closer. We were able to see the giant snake with the reflective metal of the shield.

"Do you think if I shoot the eyes, we won't be able to get paralyzed because it can't see?" I asked.

The Drakon was getting closer and coming straight toward us. Luckily, Lucas distracted the snake monster away from us by pouncing on it.

"Yeah, that might work. Then we can attack it head on." Thomas said.

I summoned my bow. "Lucas, Retreat!" I yelled at my pet lion. Lucas backed away from the Drakon so, I could get a clear shot. Lucas didn't seem to do much damage on the monster. "Hold the shield steady." I instructed James. I looked at the shield to aim and nocked two arrows and released them aimed at the serpent's eyes.

It hit the mark. The Drakon let out a roar and coiled up in the center of the square.

"Lucas, Attack!" The lion jumped onto snake avoiding the potentially poison fangs. We all ran forward and started to attack the snake.

Its scales were extremely hard and seemingly unbreakable. Lucas was thrown off the serpent by its powerful tail and directly into a taco truck and shrunk to cat size. I ran across the Drakon's path to help my loving companion.

Too close, apparently. The snake grabbed me with its muscular tail and brought to its mouth were it was going to eat me. I swung my sword at the beast but couldn't reach and my bow was somewhere below me and was unable to summon it due my arm being pinned against the snake.

The fangs oozed poison and it had started to drip. I could hear James and Thomas attacking and shouting as an attempt to distract the snake but it was failing. My free arm was starting to burn when I realized the venom was dripping on my upper arm and burning through my shirt and into my arm. I was going to die until I was saved by a trash can lid.

Thomas had thrown the lid at the snake and hit it upside the head causing the snake to turn its head and loosen his grip on me enough to pull my arm out and summon my bow. I shot at the snake in rapid-fire mode and the Drakon drops me. The venom started to take effect and I tried to get up but fell over but Thomas caught me and dragged me to the nearest store.

He leans me up against the front counter and pulled his bag in front of him. I was seeing black spots and felt like my veins were filled with… well acid. My senses were fading. I going to die. Since I couldn't summon water from the pipes in my condition, Thomas started to pour some nectar on my arm then he made me drink some and eat some ambrosia.

I still felt sucky but my head started to clear bit by bit. First my hearing, I could hear James fighting the Drakon, then my sight, I could tell that Thomas had dragged me into a hair salon.

I looked around to see if there was anything we could use to defeat the monster outside. Nothing but shampoo and hairspray. _Wait…_ "Thomas, hand me that."

He grabbed the big can and handed tossed it to me. "Do you have a lighter or matches?" He had a look of recognition on his face and dug in his bag, producing a lighter which he dutifully handed to me. I opened the lighter and started to spray the hairspray whilst lighting the lighter, making a makeshift flamethrower. "Drakons are similar to Hydras right? Do you think we can burn it?" I said to Thomas.

"Yeah, that could work but we'll need a lot more hairspray." He walked over to the shelf and put all the cans in his bag. He took the lighter and can from me. "You should probably stay here. You're in no shape to be fighting." He told me.

"I'm fine." I got up and walked two wobbly steps before crumpling to the floor. "Alright, maybe not. Go."

Thomas walked out the door loaded with cans of hairspray. I dragged my body to see out the door, I saw Thomas throw James a can and the lighter as he started to set fire to the evil snake monster.

The pain in my arm spiked up again and it wasn't long before I had passed out.

* * *

><p>I woke later that night on the ratty piece of furniture that our motel called a bed. I head was still spinning and my arm hurt like… Well, like it had been dipped in Drakon venom.<p>

When I stopped seeing stars I slowly sat up to see Lucas curled up by my feet, Thomas asleep on the couch and James snoring in the chair next to the table. They both looked terrible. I got up and was met with a sickening feeling which soon went away after I drank the glass of nectar sitting on the bedside table.

I walked over to the mirror to see that neither of the boys had cleaned (very well anyway) or bandaged my arm. I grabbed my bag off the table and took out my first aid kit and went back to the mirror and sink. I washed my hands and started cleaning the wound when I realized it wasn't a wound anymore just a weird-looking acid mark on my upper arm.

"Woah, what happened to you? You like you've been to Hades and back." A voice said.

I nearly jumped out of my skin. I looked up to see Annabeth in the mirror. "Woah, how are you doing that? You're in the mirror." I whispered to Mirror Annabeth.

"Iris-messaging is how demigods communicate. So what happened to you and where are the others?"

"Let's just say we gave a Drakon a long overdue makeover. The boys are sleeping off the fight. So, what's up? Something wrong at camp?"

"No. I just wanted to check in with you on where you're at finding Percy."

"We know where he is. He's in Seattle. We are heading to Portland tomorrow and going to get there soon and bring him home."

"I was afraid of that."

"Afraid of what?"

"There's a huge spike in monster activity in Seattle. We don't know why? It's possible it has to do with you and Percy's curse."

"Great, more monsters. Anything else you want to throw at me!" I threw up hands and screamed at the stained motel ceiling.

"Don't taunt them. You get what you asked for tenfold."

"How could it get worse? I almost died today and yesterday. I don't see how it could get worse."

"OK, well I have to go. Be careful and bring our seaweed brain back." She disappeared.

I started to clean my arm again when I decided to just jump into the shower.

When I got out and got dressed, I realized that the sleeve of my shirt was burned where the Drakon venom touched it. I took the scissors from my kit and cut the sleeves and collar turning my camp shirt into a camp tank top.

I looked at the clock. It was about an hour before we needed to go the station. I woke up the boys. Thomas jumped with a start before he realized it was me.

"What are you doing up? You should be resting."

"I'm fine. All healed, see? We have an hour to get to the station." I showed him my arm.

"That's impossible. You should be bedridden or at least have your arm in a sling. Drakon venom is practically deadly. It's perfectly healed."

"Yeah, well the same thing happened with my Hellhound scar. I must have a healing ability because of the gift of Apollo."

"Hmm…" He didn't seem convinced.

I turned away from him and walked over to where James was snoring loudly. I went behind the chair he was sitting in and whispered in his ear "You snore too loud."

He jumped out of his chair and pointed his sword at me. "Woah, don't blame me for your snoring." I chuckled with my hands up innocently.

"Why can't you move that fast when we are fighting a deadly monster?" Thomas snorted. James just rolled his eyes.

"Let's get packed up and go. Annabeth contacted me earlier and apparently the monster activity is up in Seattle." I instructed them.

We were done packing in five minutes. _Not much to pack, I guess._

We headed out and kept our heads down so, we wouldn't attract attention. I was forced to buy a green hoodie at the tourist shop to keep people, mainly James and Thomas, from staring at my arm. It looked like a red splatter mark on my skin.

Now we were all matching with I 3 Denver tops. Luckily, we were able to get on the train as soon as we got to the station. We slept most of the way there.

* * *

><p><strong>Here's your Valentine's gift from me to you! Hope you guys like it. Reviews and questions welcome!<strong>

**Thanks for the Reviews: annbethgrace6, ObsessedwReading, percyjacksonfan0!**

**Have a great Valentine's Day!**

**~Kitty~**


	15. Attack of the Killer Zombie Boy!

_I dreamt once again of the cave which held Percy though this time he was not struggling or being tortured. _

_"Find her and bring her to me. I need to settle this once and for all." Percy shouted orders to a large group of monsters he seemed to be controlling. _

_The green mist was still around him but, it had now taken the shape of a women and I could tell she was the one was really in control. She whispered into Percy's ear telling him awful things. She then disappeared and let Percy by himself. _

_He made a sinister laugh. "Soon, sister. This will be all over and you will never be able to terrorize my life anymore." His voice sounded cold compared to the warm, brotherly voice he usually used._ _I shivered._

This is what my brother has turned into. I was woken up by James, who said I had been tossing in my sleep.

"Do you want to talk about?" He asked. I shook my head no and we got off the train.

* * *

><p>Portland was a beautiful place and I totally come back as long as their zombie invasion is dealt with.<p>

Anyway, we got to the station in Portland, Oregon and realized that we didn't have enough money to get to Seattle. We decided we'd go back to the Labyrinth since we knew Percy was probably underground. We had enough money to go buy supplies. We went to a camping supply store and bought three new sleeping bag since ours were pretty much destroyed, a new lighter, and a new backpack from me since mine was burned and ripped from the Drakon. We stocked up on a ton of energy bars and water that were at the register, using the last of our human money.

After we left, we started looking for the nearest entrance to the Labyrinth. It was actually pretty easy to spot.

I mean, who wouldn't notice a group of like ten zombies coming up from a broken fountain in the middle of town. Apparently, mortals. _Stupid mortals… They probably think it's some stunt for that zombie show on TV._

Personally, I can't stand zombies. Not that they creep me out, they are just stupid monsters and I don't get the point of them. "Oh, come on! Can't we get one day of no monsters please?" James said shouting to the sky. I laughed, thinking about what I had previously said to Annabeth.

I saw a zombie getting way to close to a mortal women and I knew I had to step in. I ran over to the zombie, which seemed to be dressed as an old miner, grabbing my sword off my belt, and putting it between the mortal and the miner zombie.

"Alright, Zombie Breath. Step away from the human." I said to the zombie and then to the woman. She looked like she was about scream bloody murder.

"Enjoy the show. We're here promoting that new zombie TV show." I tried to convince her.

"The Walking Dead?"

"Yeah, that's the one." I sent a thumbs up to the boys to start hacking away at the zombies. I attacked the one in front of me.

In ten minutes we were all breathing hard and had managed to send all the zombies back to their graves. I heard cheering.

Apparently, a crowd had formed around and they all believed my lie. I bowed and the boys looked at me confused.

"Just do it. They think it was a show. A stunt for that Walking Dead show." I said through my smiling teeth.

They copied me and soon the crowd diminished and we were able to slip into the maze where, Lucas was waiting. His gaze seemed to say _What took you so long?_ He was still limping and his fur matted with healing wounds that my water couldn't heal. We didn't need him in his fight anyway.

Sweating in my hoodie I took it off, once again revealing my orange Camp Half-Blood tank top. We started walking down the tunnel and soon realized that the zombies up top weren't the only ones.

* * *

><p>After our thirtieth zombie, I think we were all perfect zombie slaying machines and totally would survive a zombie apocalypse.<p>

"Where are they all coming from?" Thomas wheezed as he slide down the tunnel wall for a break after our last undead encounter.

"I have no idea." I answered knowing it was probably Percy sending them after me.

"If I ever find the guy responsible for it I'm going to turn him into the undead and slide his head off." James boasted, taking a bite out of an energy bar. I cringed.

"We'd better keep going." I sighed.

We walked down the tunnel so more and found a clearing.

This clearing was full of zombies and skeletons. Lucas jumped on top of the rock and sat patiently. We hid behind the rock Lucas had claimed at the entrance. I was about to suggest that we turn around and find another way to go when I saw a boy in the center of the clearing looking extremely frustrated. I poked James who was next to me and pointed to the boy.

"If you guys clear a path for me. I'll get the boy." I whispered very quietly.

In a few seconds James and Thomas started to attack the skeletal monsters and I jumped over the rocks and avoided the slow moving monsters to get the boy who I thought was in danger. I realized too late that the undead beings weren't even paying attention to him. The scrawny boy pointed a black sword at me.

"Who are you?" He shouted at me.

"I could ask you the same question." I said putting my hand on my sword.

He thrusted his sword toward me and I pulled out my sword just in time to swipe it away. This boy looked no older than fourteen and I really didn't want to hurt him but, he really knew his way around a sword. It was sort of familiar, the way he handled a sword.

"Where did you learn to use a sword like that?" I said as I blocked another hit.

James and Thomas were done with the zombies and were about to jump in to help but, I gave them a look that told I can handle it.

"Someone I used to know." he replied and with that he pinned me against the wall of the cavern.

The others started to step forward but my eyes and this kid's aura screaming _Stay away!_ They quickly retreated.

"Now, who are you? I can see you're from camp." I couldn't believe this scrawny, pale little kid had pinned me with his black Stygian metal sword at my neck.

"My name is Icara Jackson. Daughter of Poseidon." With that, the boy's dark eyes widen in disbelief and he backed away and turned away. Lucas purred at his feet but he went unnoticed.

"Impossible. There was only one Poseidon child when I was at camp."

"You were at camp? I only arrived this summer." He looked at me as if judging whether I was lying.

"I left camp three years ago. So if you're a Poseidon kid then, that means Percy Jackson is your…"

"He's my twin brother. You know Percy?" The boy's face dropped to even more of a frown then in already was, if that was possible.

"Yes, I know him."

"Well, we are trying to save him from our curse. You see, there's…"

"A curse on twins. Yes, I know."

"How did you…?"

"I spend a lot of time with my godly father and he knows the gods are in a uproar about it. I never thought it would involve Percy though." He seemed fidgety.

"Your father?"

"Hades…"

"You're the child of Hades that Will told me about."

"Will, that Sunshine-headed freak. If I ever get my hands on him..." He breathed in and out slowly. The whole time the boy had been quiet and cold, this was the only time he lost his cool.

While he calmed down I noticed he was wearing an old timey aviator jacket that seemed like it was from the 40's but other than that he looked like your typical emo teen.

"He didn't say much really. I just asked him if there were any other Big Three children. He told there was a son of Hades and a daughter of Zeus. Nothing else. Not even your name." He sighed.

"My name is Nico di Angelo."

"Angel of the dead. How original." I remembered a lot from the three years of Italian I took in school.

"Parli italiano?"(You speak Italian?) He asked.

"Sì, ho avuto tre anni di a scuola." (Yes, I had three years of it in school.) I replied fluently. He seemed slightly impressed.

"So, what are you doing down here?" I asked him in English.

"My father asked me to investigate why all the monsters seem to be congregating nearby and fix the problem. I came up here and sent out my skeletons and zombies to see if they could find the source but, after I summoned them, I couldn't control or send them back."

"They are all coming after me. Percy has somehow gotten control of the monsters and is sending them to capture me." James and Thomas looked shocked while Nico stayed emotionless.

"Ok. Well, I guess I have to help you. I'm sure my father would be ticked I don't finish the job." He said annoyed and slightly bored.

* * *

><p>We were worn out from fighting Nico's special friends. We made camp in the cavern.<p>

"I'll take first watch." I volunteered. James opened his mouth to argue but I shot him a look.

Soon, they were all asleep. I sighed, petting Lucas on my lap and thinking about what's to come. Percy has gone completely insane_. How am I ever going to save him? Will I be able to?_ I was lost in thought when I felt a cold hand on my shoulder.

My mind went to zombies, it was very similar and I turned and summoned my bow in a spilt second. It was Nico. "Oh, sorry. I thought you were…"

"A zombie. I get that a lot."

"I thought you were sleeping."

"I could hear your gears turning from a mile away."

"Sorry."

"Don't worry about it. I don't sleep much anyway." He sighed and slid down the wall next to me but he put some distance between us.

"So, Percy's gone crazy?"

"I guess. Maybe it's my fault." I don't know why I'm admitting something that I've been thinking this whole quest and kept to myself to him. "If I hadn't come to camp, maybe it wouldn't have happened. Everyone says I shouldn't exist anyway." I sighed.

"Hey, I shouldn't exist either. Big three children are rare because they're not supposed to have kids, you know. But it's not our fault. This curse isn't your fault either, the gods past down their problems to us but they're our parents." He tried to comfort me. I don't think very good or had much practice.

"Yeah, I guess."

"So, how did this happen anyway? Why didn't anyone know about you before now?" He asked.

"Well, my father told my mom that it would be dangerous for two Big Three kids to be together. So, when I was born, my father took me and put me into the system. I ended up in Florida with a terrible couple. My best friend, James over there, was attacked by a hellhound. I summoned by bow in front of James' satyr, Thomas, and he took me to camp." I explained.

Nico stayed silent as I told him and then when I was finished, he asked. "How did everyone react? How did Percy react?" I had a feeling that he didn't usually talk this much or at all but he was genuine curious. He didn't show it but you could see it in his eyes.

"No one believed it. Except James and Thomas who had seen me in action. Even Percy. It wasn't until I had a fight with Clarisse. You know her?" He nodded. "I almost won. I was injured and water was dumped on me and the campers watched me heal before their eyes and Looking so much like Percy helped. It spread like wildfire. Now they accept it. But, if they hadn't maybe we would be in this mess."

He faced me and made eye contact with me. "This would've happened even if you left camp. It's the curse that's making this happen not you. If you had left, Percy would have no one to save him now."

"I guess you are right." He turned away, looking as proud of himself as an emo skelateen could look.

"So, what's your story? Why did you leave camp?"

"Well, you see orange just isn't my color…" I laughed.

"No seriously." His face darken.

"Unlike you, I wasn't accepted. You know, child of death and all."

"That's silly. I think you're pretty cool. You can raise the dead. That's cool. Will seemed sad when I tried to find out more about you. I thought was impossible for that guy to be sad." Nico blushed slightly.

"Well, other things pushed me to go. I couldn't stay."

"What about now? I'm sure there's people that would accept you now. I know I would. Percy would. Will would." He stayed silent, thinking.

"I don't know. I just can't." I didn't pry.

I sighed and got up. As much I didn't want to, I needed sleep.

"Are you alright?" He nodded.

I rolled out my sleeping bag next to James, feeling extremely exhausted. Exhaustion took over in seconds of laying down and I did not dream.

Thank the gods.

* * *

><p><strong>Death Boy arrives! Hope you guys are enjoying my story! Update coming soon! Reviews and questions welcome!<strong>

**Thank you: annabethgrace6 for reviewing! **

**~Kitty~**


	16. A Mickey D's Death

I woke up to the sound of swords clashing. I looked up not feeling rested at all.

"Who do think you are?!" James was yelling at Nico.

Their swords were clashing. Nico looked bored. James was sweating. I see Nico holding a McDonald's bag in the hand he wasn't holding his sword.

"Whoa! Stop!" I foolishly got in between them and got cut on my side from Nico's sword. "Why are you two fighting?"

"Look, Now you hurt her. I am so going to kill you."

"No. You won't. Will someone please tell me why you are fighting, please? Before I kill both of you." Nico looked as annoyed as I was.

"I woke up to him coming out of a shadow with Mickey D's and he didn't bring us anything."

I doubled over in laughter. "You're kidding me, right. James, you're an idiot. Nico, sorry about his stupidity." James put his sword down.

"But, Icara. He has Mickey D's. We have energy bars." He tried to give the puppy dog look.

I gave him a look. _Really. How have I put up with you all this time? _I walked away and grabbed my water bottle and opened it. I willed the water out and healed the cut on my side. Nico walked over to his area away from us and started to eat his breakfast. I pulled out an energy bar and ate it. It was true they sucked. James was pouting.

"Stop Pouting. When you can shadow travel, you can go get us food." He gave me a look of you know I'll never be able to do that.

I sat down against the wall next to him, laughing. I laid my head on his shoulder. "You know when finish this quest. I'll buy you all the Mickey D's you want."

He perked up. "Promise?"

"Yes." I nodded.

After he was satisfied, I got up and walked over to where Nico was still munching on his food.

"I'm sorry. He's crazy. I didn't know you could shadow travel I mean I read in a book at camp but I didn't think you could."

He looked up from his food. "Yeah. It's draining though." I nodded.

"Do you think you could shadow travel us to Seattle?"

"I probably could but it would wipe me out. It would be better to go on foot anyway."

I nodded. "Damn."

I sat across from the younger boy. He handed me a hash brown. I looked at skeptically. "I'm not a big fan of them." He said.

I took it. "Thanks." I took a bite and looked around. I noticed a lump of satyr still sleeping.

"How in Hades did he sleep through that?" I finished my hash brown and walked over to him. "Thomas." I nudged him with my foot. "Wake up."

"Five more minutes, Eric." _Who's Eric?_

"Thomas. Get up." He rolled over.

"Thomas, if you don't get up, I'm going to put an arrow in your hairy butt." He sat up. "Alright. Everyone is up. Let's pack up and head out." I ordered, feeling like a true leader.

"Yes, sir." James jumped up and saluted me. I laughed. I rolled up my sleep bag and I packed my bag, realizing that Lucas was nowhere to be seen.

"Where's Lucas?" I asked. Thomas and James shrugged.

"Who's Lucas?" Nico asked.

"My cat/lion."

"Cat/lion?"

"Long story."

Nico looked confused but didn't ask. "He went with me when I went up but he didn't come back with me. He took off somewhere." I sighed.

I was upset but, I hoped he'd come back and that Percy couldn't control him. "Alright." I sighed. "Let's go."

* * *

><p>We continued through the tunnel. The feeling in my gut had become very persistent. I knew we were getting closer. I felt sick to my stomach with butterflies. James put his arm around me, he knew that I was feeling off.<p>

"It's going to fine. We'll be back at camp laughing about this in no time. I promise." I nodded.

"I can't shake off the feeling that this is something way bigger than this curse. I think this might be just the beginning."

"We can't think that way." James said.

"Hey, if I die…"

"Don't you ever say that. I'm going to protect until my last breath. I swear it on the River Styx."

"Don't swear, James. Don't make promises you don't know if you can keep."

"I don't care. I promise to protect you because I…" He lowered his voice. "Love you."

My face started to heat up. I felt sad that he said that but not because I didn't like him. I think. "James… Stop. Please." James gaze lowered slightly.

"Fine." He walked away from me.

My chest hurt. I sighed.

* * *

><p>I walked ahead of everyone and stopped.<p>

I heard a noise echoing down the tunnel to the left. I knew we needed to go that way but, they was something there. Suddenly, I'm knocked down by Thomas and a spike in the tunnel wall right where I was standing.

"Manticore." Nico said, inspecting to spike.

The monster appeared out of the semi-darkness as if summoned by its name. The monsters' face was human-like with one brown eye and one blue eye. It had a lion mane and body except for its tail which was a scorpion's.

"Percy is so close. He's probably just ahead. Let's hurry up and..."

"No. I got this. You guys go ahead and save Percy." Thomas said seeming very determined, which was very unlike him. I was about to argue when roots came out of the walls and wrapped around the Manticore. Thomas had done it with his pipes. "Go."

I nodded and pulled James and Nico along with me. We stepped over and ducked under the roots holding the beast down. We continued down the tunnel, the pull towards Percy was getting stronger and almost impossible to ignore. I started to run down the tunnel with the boys trying to keep up with me. I heard the terrible squawking before I saw them.

"Furies." Nico whispered.

"Are you some kind of monster expert?" James asked.

"When you live in the Underworld you learn some things." The bird-like women flew toward us.

"Ah, the little Ghost King. We have a score to settle with you."

"Ghost King?" I looked at Nico.

"Long story. No time. Hurry out of here. Get Percy to wake up." James and I ran.

I could hear the eerie voices of the Kindly Ones behind me saying. "That's fine. Master Percy said we could have the leftovers when he's done with her." I shook it off.

_Percy, please snap out of this_.

A gust of wind blew through the tunnel. James started to shake. A boy appeared and disappeared and reappeared around us multiple times. He was laughing. He had dark hair and eyes that looked sparks of lightning. "I heard you defeated, the wind titan Stratos, but you see I won't be easily defeated."

With that, he turned into a miniature version of the titan we defeated. It was at that point that I realized James wasn't shaking from fear or cold, it was anger. "Alright, bring it, Airhead." James taunted the wind spirit.

He signaled for me to go on without him. He distracted spirit while I ran ahead. I could feel the electricity in the air as I ran past them.

* * *

><p>I ran as fast as I could through the tunnel, feeling the pull strengthen to the point that if I tried to turn back it would be like a punch in the gut. The tunnel finally opened up and it was completely empty.<p>

"Percy?" I knew I was in the right place, I could feel it. "Where are you? Let's go home."

Percy walked out of the darkest part of the cave and spoke. "Right here, my dear sister."

The green lady stood behind him, whispering. He looked tired and his clothes were ripped and dirty. He looked like a rapid animal but spoke slightly like cartoon villain.

"I'm tired of you ruining my life. I know your plan."

"Percy, the voice is lying to you. I don't have a plan. I just want to take you home. Annabeth misses you, I miss you, and everyone misses you." He pulled out his sword. He looked slightly confused.

"No, they don't. The voice showed me how you've turned camp against me. Even Annabeth." I pulled out my sword just in time for his to clash with mine.

"It's lying. No one would turn against you. You're the best Hero since Hercules. Annabeth loves you. Snap out of this craziness, please." I blocked his strike.

"You're lying, Icara. Maybe you're not even my sister. You could be lying about that to get people on your side." I tried to think of the times when I was able to snap him out of his episodes at camp.

"There are no sides, Percy. It's the curse. Remember?" He shook his head almost as if he was coming out of his trance. The voice spoke out loud.

"She's filling your head with lies. Kill her and end all your problems." He attacked harder than before.

I realized the only times he ever woke up is when he was about to hurt me like, the time he had cut my face when we thought he was sleepwalking or when he had the dagger to my throat. I pushed him back with the force of my sword, almost pushing him over. _Sacrifices, _whispered in the back of my mind.

"Alright, Percy. You want me dead. Fine. Go ahead. I know you won't hurt your family. You're too loyal." I spread my arms. "Go for it, Brother." He hesitated but, then he stepped forward. He leaned over to whisper in my ear.

"I am not your brother." My eyes widen. I saw the gleam of his sword that he nicknamed Riptide and felt pain in my chest as I fell to the ground.

* * *

><p><strong>Percy, no! Chapter 16 is done. Hope you enjoy it. HEHEHEHEHE. I'll update really soon. I promise. Someone you guys no and possibly love will be entering the story. Sorry for this terrible Rickhanger. Reveiws and questions are totally welcome. <strong>

**Thanks for Reviewing: annabethgrace6, Hidden leaf assassin, and Pacenya347 ! **

**Until next time!**

**~Kitty~**


End file.
